


矜牙舞爪

by Zoy475



Category: Cyberpunk 2020 - Fandom, Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Cyberpunk Red
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Enemy Lovers, Father Complex, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Katana Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saburo decides to deal with his rebellious son, Saburo's wife Michiko is referred, Twisted relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoy475/pseuds/Zoy475
Summary: 荒坂三郎决定下手处置自己叛逆儿子的AU。前期赛博朋克2020，中间赛博朋克红，后期赛博朋克2077势不两立的荒坂父子如何在感情的漩涡里越搅越深。
Relationships: Saburo Arasaka/Michiko Arasaka (referenced), Saburo Arasaka/Yorinobu Arasaka
Kudos: 4





	1. 前奏

**Author's Note:**

> 非常多的警告，标签会持续增加。  
> 本人假定您已经看过两人的经历（维基百科或者lofter上），知道这对父子间的纠葛。  
> 双方经历来自设定集，荒坂三郎之妻荒坂美智子的描写同样如此。  
> A：荒坂三郎，O：荒坂赖宣。

**_曾经沧海难为水。_ **

新设定：信息素调整仪，价格昂贵的内嵌义体，能够在遭受信息素冲击时迅速平缓自身信息素水平，令持有者不受信息素干扰，除非持有者当时情绪激动。

在年少时的荒坂赖宣的眼里，自己的父亲就是世上最强大的男人。

当同龄的男孩们都在递送各种乱七八糟的图片，甚至各种暴露的视频时，他专注于提升自己，专心致志地学习。

班级聚会时的真心话大冒险，当数七数到他时，同学问他他最想达成的愿望是什么，他脱口而出：让父亲满意。

让父亲满意，让父亲看向他的目光里能有满足，这就是他能想到的最幸福的事。

他注意到了同学们或是疑惑或是惊讶的目光，还有一些女孩失望的目光，但他无暇顾及。

**没有人比得上他父亲，没有人。**

年少时尚未分化的荒坂赖宣站在走廊的落地窗前看着后院里的父亲练习剑道，每一次挥剑都有着力克万军的气度。

黑色羽织的衣角随着父亲的动作翻飞，剑风让地上的青草为之抖动。

楼下的父亲注意到了他的目光，抬头看向他，黑曜石般的眼睛目光锐利，犹如出鞘之剑直指他心灵的角落，他立刻脸红，急忙鞠躬以示歉意。

父亲却向他比了一个下来的手势，他立刻点头，拿起手边的武士刀快速下楼，他不想让父亲久等。

这会是一场测验，他心想，他绝对，绝对不能让父亲失望。

他在走向后院的路上回忆着昨晚艰苦的训练，回忆着每一个动作需要注意的地方。

他走出后院的门，走向他的父亲，他的父亲正收剑入鞘，动作流利如水。

荒坂赖宣立刻点头，“父亲大人。”

父亲微微点头，头部微侧示意他拔剑练习。

他立刻端正身体，沉下心来，像老师教的那样拔出太刀，深呼吸，努力把每一个动作做到完美无缺。

他自认为动作还算不错，收剑入鞘，眼睛里暗含着期待看向父亲，却注意到父亲微微皱起的眉毛。

他立马明白父亲对他不满，转而自责起来，他竟然异想天开地以为自己做得可以了，明明他做得远远不够好。

他立刻低头，恭敬地道歉，“对不起，父亲大人，让您失望了。”

父亲颔首，语气严肃，“摆出你最后那个挥刀动作。”

他马上照做，拔出太刀摆出父亲要求的动作，他紧张地等着父亲挥刀的命令，暗自祈祷自己千万别再搞砸。

但是父亲并没有下令，却走近他，走到他身后把上他握刀的手，父亲温热的手握紧他的手，低沉的声音响在他头顶。

“挥刀时要注意细节，尤其手腕的转动角度，这直接关系到挥刀时能释放出的力气。”

“光用力是不够的，赖宣，还要注意技巧。”

父亲的手抚上他的手腕，带着他挥动刀刃，他贴着父亲的黑色和服，觉得都能闻到父亲身上的丝丝乌木气息。

乌木，他回忆起生物书上的描绘，埋入淤泥中的部分树木，在缺氧、高压状态下，经长达成千上万年炭化过程形成乌木。

万木之灵，灵木之尊。

乌木的气息深沉而富有沉韵，就像他的父亲一样，威严且沉稳。

他希望自己分化出的气息也能有父亲这样深沉富有气韵。

手腕上的痛苦将他拉回现实，他注意到手腕上的红印，抬头看向父亲，看到了父亲明显皱起的眉毛，眼睛里的不满。

糟了，他刚才溜号了。

“对不起，父亲大人。”他立刻低头道歉，希望能借以减轻父亲的不悦。

“今天就到这里吧。”父亲松开他的手，乌木的气息渐渐远离他，他的内心浮上留恋之情。

他转过身焦急地看向父亲离开的背影，看到父亲停下步伐转过头看向他，“每天不要训练得太多，赖宣，注意劳逸结合。”

来自父亲的关心，他使劲点头，努力隐藏语气里的喜悦之情，“明白了，父亲。”

年少时的他每天白天忙于学校的课程，课间忙于作业。

同桌看着他刻苦的样子忍不住打趣，“赖宣，你这么努力为了什么啊？你不是已经是全年级最优秀的了吗？”

“不过是学校里学习上最优秀的罢了。”他脑海里浮现出父亲挥刀时力克千军的身影，“在其他方面还差得远。”

“你有喜欢的人？”他同桌奇怪地看向他，他疑惑地回望对方，“你为什么这么说？”

他同桌坦诚地回应：“你眼睛里刚才显现出了向往。”

他皱起眉毛，是那种喜欢吗？他不觉得是，准确的说是希望追上父亲的步伐。

“不，不是喜欢，只是想追上对方而已。”

“恩——，”他的同桌迟疑了片刻，“你可以照镜子看一下你现在的神情，你眼睛里的那种渴求很像喜欢。”

他觉得同桌是故意的，笑起来“不，才不是。”，同桌语气笃定，“不，就是。”，“不是！”，他同桌不甘认输，“就是！”

他正要开口继续反驳，上课的铃声响了，他只好作罢。

“想起那个人的时候，你的眼睛里有光，赖宣。虽然我学习不怎么样，但在恋爱方面经验还是丰富的，你明明就是喜欢那个人。”

荒坂赖宣注意到别的同学看过来的眼神，想要提醒他的同桌，但老师的声音首先响起。

“你这恋爱鉴定说得不错啊，青木辽，这么确定，要不然这节课由你这位恋爱大师来讲？”

全教室的人哄堂大笑，他同桌尴尬地笑了笑。

从那天开始，其他的男同学对于他的对于那些东西的不感兴趣都表示了理解，“怪不得荒坂赖宣对这些东西没兴趣，原来人家贵公子有喜欢的人了。”

荒坂赖宣瞪了他同桌一眼，“太妙了，你成功让全班所有人认为我有喜欢的人。”

他同桌无辜地看着他，“你本来就有啊。”，“你可拉倒吧。”

白天的他忙于学业，晚上的他则忙于日本传统文化的课程，他尊听父亲请来的那些老师们的教导，认真练习着茶道，书道和剑道。

其中剑道是他最喜欢的课程，因为练习剑道的后院在走廊的落地窗外，走廊直接通向内室，而这是每天父亲离家和回家时的必经之处。

如果其他的课程他都付出九分到十分，那么剑道课他就付出了十二分。

每天上完课他都会在后院里不断地练习好几个小时，不断地自我纠正自己的动作，只为了在父亲走过走廊的时候呈现出最完美的挥剑动作。

同时每一天晚饭时的一天总结也都是他提前设想好，一遍遍修改过的，他惊喜准备，只为了得到父亲轻轻的颔首。

总结后，他小心翼翼地看向他的父亲，观察他父亲的神情，揣测他父亲的想法。

如果他父亲点头缓慢且幅度大，意味着他这次的总结说得不错，如果他父亲嘴唇轻抿，意味着他的总结做得很一般，如果他父亲眼睛微微眯了起来，那就意味着他做得差。

他希望父亲脸上每一天都能是第一种，但大多数时候都是第二种。如果真的出现第一种，他基本上整个晚上都会欣喜若狂。

他的父亲在他十六岁时曾经语重心长地告诉过他A，B，O三种属性的不同，父亲对于O的鄙夷神情点醒了他，他绝对不能成为作为生育工具的O。

他一切刻苦的努力都是为了成为A，只可惜事与愿违。

十六岁年终分化的来临令荒坂赖宣措手不及。

父亲晚上还有工作还没有回来，他的妹妹正在出游，整个内室区域只有他一个人。

从晚上开始他就开始迷迷糊糊，书上的文字在视野里模糊起来。

起初他以为自己只是刚才练习剑道练了太多体力不支而已，但是后背流下的大量沾湿了他浴衣的汗水提醒着他，事情没那么简单。

他的内心有什么东西在骚动，它渴求着什么，渴求着什么气息。

内心的渴望驱使着他起身，驱使着他扶着墙壁，遵循着记忆来到了一个房间。

房间里的床上有着他渴望的气息，乌木的气息，他内心在冲它喊叫，心间仿佛有一只猫在不耐地磨着爪子想要扑上去。

本能占据了上风，他扑到床上贪婪地呼吸着沉郁的木香，他抓紧了手下的丝质深棕床单，身体紧紧贴上去，下身控制不住地在床单上磨蹭。

他想离那股气息更近，最好再近一些。

他鼻孔瓮张，抓起床单拉向他的鼻子，深深地呼吸，深沉浓郁令他安心。

他感觉每一次吸入，躁动不安的心灵就平静一分。

但这不够，他感觉到下体开始潮湿，他夹紧浅层的薄被，但发现它不足以满足自己的下体，他需要一样坚硬又有着乌木香气的东西。

他那被气息搅乱的大脑好不容易才开始缓慢转动。

他想起了父亲每天都拿着练习的那把武士刀。

他缓慢地起身，发现双腿软得抬不起来，他看向床边，正好看见了武士刀觉，就放在床边，但却在另一侧。

他右手搭在床头，直起上身，左手努力伸向那把武士刀，就快到了，他的手离他越来越近了，就差一点点了。

就在他体力不支要倒在床上的最后一刻，他成功够到了那把武士刀，他长叹一口气，拿过武士刀。

他立刻用剩下不多的力气将武士刀夹在两腿之间，拉过薄被，将自己盖起来，沉浸在四面八方乌木的气息里。

他蜷起自己的身体，双腿夹住父亲的刀觉下意识地磨蹭着，双手抱紧武士刀，额头紧紧贴着剑柄，这样气息最浓郁的剑柄就能对着他的鼻子了。

身上的薄被，夹着的武士刀，身下的丝质床单，乌木的气息包围着他，他深深呼吸，沉浸在这种沉郁的气息里，内心的躁动平缓下来。

内心倒是平缓了，但是身体的欲望又涌了起来，他希望什么东西能满足他，他夹紧父亲的武士刀紧紧磨蹭着，鼻孔大张深深吸入剑柄上父亲的气息。

他想起了父亲抚上他握剑的双手，幻想着那双手从他双手起步，抚过他的手腕，抚过他的胸膛，继续向下，抚过腰间，抵达他的小腹。

他的双腿把武士刀夹得更紧了，他的后穴在出水，糟了，他会沾湿父亲的武士刀的，父亲会生气的。

他想起了父亲那双威严的墨色瞳孔，嘴中不禁泄出呻吟。

他解开了浴衣的带子，敞开衣服，然后再两腿夹上武士刀。

细嫩的大腿内侧蹭上光滑有些冰凉的剑鞘，一瞬间的触感让他再次呻吟起来，他继续磨蹭着武士刀。

右手环住武士刀，向下抚摸着自己的阴茎，左手则抚上身下带着父亲气息的丝质床单，大腿蹭着冰凉的剑鞘，鼻子呼吸着剑柄上乌木的气息。

他回想着关于父亲的一切，父亲挥剑时的恢弘气度，教导他时的威严气势。

他幻想着父亲的低沉的声音响在他耳畔，父亲有着剑茧的手抚上他光滑的腿，父亲黑曜石一样深沉的眼睛看着他，常年锻炼有着肌肉的胸膛贴向他的后背。

光是幻想就已经足够将他抛向高潮，前面的阴茎直接射出，潮水从后穴流出。

他的呼吸缓慢下来，疲惫蔓延到身体各处，闭上眼睛沉浸在了梦乡。

荒坂三郎回到家中，走到内室走廊的一刻就意识到空气的不同，一种清酒的气息飘荡在空气中。

信息素调整仪自动开始工作，他隐隐约约明白他的小儿子极有可能分化成了欧米伽。

想到此，他皱起了眉毛，他精心培养的小儿子如果真的是欧米伽，会打乱他的布局。

打乱子女职位的布局，打乱他对于他们各自承担的角色的安排。

他循着气息走向最近的小儿子的房间，这是气息残存的地方，书籍敞开放在书桌上，但他儿子不在里面。

他循着气息走向他的卧室，一进门，铺天盖地的清酒气息就让他当场停住了脚步。

一开始气息是凛冽的酒气，但紧接着仿佛是气息主人意识到了他的存在，凛冽的气息下沉，酒的清香浮了上来。

调整仪在进行工作，气息的吸引度逐渐降低。

他等到调整仪结束工作后才走进房间，打开灯，就看到了用薄被紧紧捂住自己的小儿子，赖宣缩在被子下面侧躺着，他武士刀的剑柄从被子里露出来。

他一把拉开的被子，看到的画面击碎了最后一丝幻想。

他给予厚望的小儿子确确实实分化成了欧米伽。

他儿子在被子被掀开的时候发出一声小动物般不舒服的呻吟，外面的温度相比暖和的被窝低多了。

浴衣腰带被扔到一旁，浴衣下摆敞开，白皙的双腿紧紧夹着他的武士刀，眉毛皱起，双眼紧闭，脸颊潮红。

荒坂三郎紧紧抿起嘴唇。

他的大儿子是贝塔，他一度希望家族里能出现一位阿尔法，他以为赖宣会是那个阿尔法。

他的小儿子很上进，无论是学校老师的评价还是家庭教师的评价都很高，一直提及他非常努力刻苦，这种前进的劲头说明荒坂赖宣极有可能是阿尔法。

他也以为他小儿子会是阿尔法，再差也不过是和大儿子一样是贝塔，绝对不可能是欧米伽。

荒坂家不可能有欧米伽，他曾一度如此坚信。

他伸手摸向小儿子的额头，接触的地方足以用火热形容，他的小儿子在高烧。

“赖宣。”荒坂三郎试探性地叫他儿子的名字，儿子没有反应。

他临近看着他儿子紧紧皱起的眉毛，潮红的面孔，被汗水沾湿的黑色头发，可能是发情期带来的病症。

他将手伸向儿子的脸颊，试探着他儿子。他儿子紧闭双眼急切地靠了上去，紧紧皱起的眉毛逐渐松开，湿润的嘴唇微张。

果不其然。

他收回手掌，小儿子发出一声不适的喘息，仿佛在呼唤他一般，头甚至继续往他退缩的方向靠去几分，直到确定那双手不会回来时才停下来，口中发出难耐的呻吟。

他从来没有预想过他的小儿子会分化成欧米伽，他什么准备都没有做。

哪怕现在叫家庭医生，来到东京郊外的荒坂宅邸也需要时间。

他儿子的症状明显是发情期带来的，他看向儿子痛苦的面容。

不管荒坂赖宣是不是欧米伽，他也是他荒坂三郎的儿子，也是荒坂家族的一员。

他必须帮助他的小儿子度过这一关。

他俯下身体靠向他的小儿子，欧米伽仿佛感受到了阿尔法的靠近，清酒的气息愈发浓郁。

他按上他儿子的脖颈，轻柔地扭转他儿子的脖子，让他儿子露出后颈。

欧米伽仿佛意识到要发生什么，身体放松下来，呼吸放缓，迎接着阿尔法。

他轻轻咬上儿子的后颈，这时才实实在在感受到清酒信息素的蛊惑，凛冽的酒气迅速褪去，酒的清香浮上来，吸引着他咬得更深。

他马上控制住牙齿，在清酒的清香气息爆发之前直接松口。

他看着儿子松开的眉毛，放缓的气息，逐渐消去的潮红，有用了。

一个临时标记。它会帮他儿子度过这关的。

他看着夹在儿子两腿间的武士刀，算了，今天就先不练习了。

他拿起旁边的腰带，抚平他儿子的浴衣下摆，将腰带重新系好。

紧接着他将薄被敞开，盖上他儿子的身体，盖到温度适合的腰部，压好被角，关上灯和门，走出了房间。

荒坂赖宣迷迷糊糊地睁眼，看着天花板上特别的家纹镶板，猛地意识到自己在父亲的卧室。

昨天晚上混乱的记忆涌上心头，他急忙支起身发现自己的力气还是没有恢复，紧接着他看见了手上的针管，床边挂着的输液瓶。

“你醒了就喝点水吧。”父亲沉稳的声音在旁边响起，他连忙转头，发现父亲正坐在不远处的椅上，手上拿着一叠文件。

“父亲大人。”他惊讶地看向父亲。

父亲把文件放在腿上，眼睛冰冷地望向他，“你分化成了欧米伽。”

他瞬间脸颊抽搐，他竟然分化成了最可耻的欧米伽，他让父亲深深失望了，天塌下来也不过如此了。

他用尽全身力气下床，按住床边直起身体，惊慌失措地道歉，“对不起，父亲大人。”

他深深地鞠躬，在起身那一刻突然身体不稳，显些倒在地上。

荒坂三郎想要起身扶住他身为欧米伽的儿子，但紧接着放弃了这个想法，他儿子必须学会像阿尔法一样做事。

父亲眼镜后面的目光严肃地望向他，“赖宣，身体分化成了欧米伽，并不等于你必须成为欧米伽。”

父亲一字一顿，铿锵有力地向他传达着道理，“路，都是人自己走的。”

专心听父亲讲话的荒坂赖宣立刻明白父亲的意思，他必须更加努力，在各方面达到阿尔法的水平。

荒坂赖宣用力点头，毅然地回复父亲，“我明白的，父亲，我定不辜负您的期望。”

荒坂三郎靠向椅背，审视着他儿子坚定的表情，领悟到一件事：他的小儿子甘愿为他赴汤蹈火。

如果让他的小儿子跳下悬崖，他会毫不迟疑地照做。

哪怕分化成了欧米伽，他的小儿子也会依旧把他放在首位。

医生检查后还提到了另一个问题，他儿子不需要，但是他儿子有知情权。

他缓缓开口，“你的子宫有问题，身体上的疲惫和精神上的压力使你的欧米伽机能受损。”

他儿子眨眨眼，他儿子不明白这意味着什么，当然，他儿子也不需要知道。

“但你不必在意，除非你自己想要担当生育机器。”

他微微倾身，手臂搭在腿上的文件上，“而我作为你的父亲，在这里就要问你这个问题。”

“如果你想当一个每天住在家里相夫教子的欧米伽，我可以出资让最优秀的子宫医生治好你，但你会在成年后就立刻被送出去联姻，你会过上锦衣玉食的生活。”

他看见他儿子瞬间往后缩，眼神里呈现出惊恐，还有厌恶。

他确实是他的儿子，荒坂家的一员，“如果你不想，那你就需要继续提升自己，让自己的体力与脑力直逼阿尔法的水平，企业里的位置还是你的，赖宣。”

他看见他儿子身体放松下来，内心已经明白他儿子的选择。

他听着赖宣毫不迟疑的回答，“我不想，父亲大人。”嘴角微微扬起，他儿子不会让他失望的。

荒坂三郎拿起起腿上的文件起身，语气轻柔下来，“坐吧，赖宣，好好休息。”

荒坂赖宣马上走向门口为他父亲开门。

荒坂三郎看着他儿子乖巧的动作微微点头，相信荒坂赖宣会永远把他这位父亲放在首位。

TBC


	2. 一期一会

涉及茶道描写，提及荒坂美智子

乐氏黑釉红釉夫妻茶碗设定来自川端康成《千只鹤》

盛夏时节，荒坂三郎跪坐在茶室的榻榻米上，看着展示茶道的荒坂赖宣。

茶道花道这种文化课将在荒坂赖宣上高中前结束，这是对儿子茶道学习的最后验收。

荒坂三郎看向儿子身后的壁龛，白釉的志野水罐插着一枝樱花，不合时宜的插花选择。

现在是盛夏，花束的选择必须符合季节。

他看向壁龛里的挂轴，一期一会。

茶道专用词语，指表演茶道的人会在心里怀着“难得一面，世当珍惜”的心情来诚心礼遇面前每一位来品茶的客人。

人的一生中可能只能够和对方见面一次，因而要以最好的方式对待对方。

挂轴的选择还可以。

荒坂宅邸庭院内的茶室是半开放式，他的左侧是敞开的纸格拉门，展示着盛夏时节庭院内树木枝繁叶茂的碧绿景色。

庭院内树枝舒展，阔叶茂密，树叶翠绿重叠，林木之上就是一碧如洗的天空。

下午的太阳被遮蔽在树枝之间，但些许阳光还是穿过了树叶间，将斑驳的叶影倾洒在荒坂赖宣的身上，在少年身上留下一个又一个光斑。

荒坂赖宣身穿黑色浴衣，黑色的短发整齐地向后梳去，露出光洁的额头，由于表演茶道而没有戴眼镜。

对方侧颜恬静，眼神平静。

荒坂三郎看着儿子拿起黑瓷茶罐盖，竹茶勺取出抹茶粉，倒入碗中，正好三勺，动作顺畅流利。

最后一下时他轻轻敲打瓷质茶碗的边缘，和爱妻美智子一样的动作。

停顿的手臂让浴衣宽松的袖子流畅地落下，如同当年妻子和服的小振袖。

清脆的声音响起，将他从回忆拉回，儿子合上茶罐。

紧接着他拿着柄杓舀一勺沸水，手臂端正，然后缓慢倾斜，将水浇入茶碗。

和美智子一样的动作，但却是不一样的感觉。

荒坂赖宣的动作同样行云流水，但练过剑道的手臂里蕴含着男性的力度，不是爱妻的那种淡雅。

就像儿子的侧颜，和爱妻一样美丽的眉眼，会说话的柔和双眼，不一样的嘴唇和下颚。

和他类似的薄唇和利落的下巴曲线为他的面容添上硬朗之气。

荒坂赖宣倒水的动作没有溅起任何水花，沸水的白汽袅袅升起，滚热的蒸汽为少年的脸颊点上一笔淡红。

儿子最后竖直柄杓，悬空片刻，然后轻放在烧水壶口中间，动作悠然典雅。

荒坂三郎看着儿子开始点茶，拿着竹茶筅搅和抹茶粉和水，手腕用力，来回抖动，每一次抖动都没有任何茶沫被溅出。

他微微点头，淳朴的点茶做派，没有丝毫毛病，胸部到膝部的姿态都非常正确，能领略到此人高雅的风度。

儿子麻质的浴衣袖子随着抖动的手臂轻轻晃动，窜过树叶间的细密阳光照入麻纹的浴衣中，让少年优美的手臂线条一览无余。

儿子专注地看着手中的茶碗，抖动茶筅的速度减慢下来，茶筅已经成功让抹茶粉和水融合。

对方握着茶筅的手最后温柔地一卷，仿佛练习书道时毛笔的圆润收尾。

温柔之中又蕴含着一抹不舍，好像希望和手中抹茶的缘分不要这么快结束。

斑驳的光影落在对方露出的锁骨上，光点和暗影洒在脖颈上，衬托着少年脖颈的修长。

荒坂赖宣将黑茶碗放在一只手的手心，另一只手握住碗边转动，然后转身，移动跪坐着的双腿，平稳地上前，恭敬地抬起双手把茶递给他。

儿子黑色的眼睛在叶影下闪动着，时暗时明，但不变的是里面的浮动着的尊敬和下面流动着的期待。

他双手接过茶碗，手指不经意间和对方接触，儿子握着茶碗的手指畏缩着后退了一瞬，但马上恢复常态，再次和他的手指碰触。

对方黑黝黝的眼睛看向他，眼睛里闪动着细小的渴望，黑色像清澈的溪水，仿佛在诉说着主人心上的渴望。

对方期待他满意的评价。

他微微低头，表示了感谢，儿子同样低头回礼，头低得更深，双手支在榻榻米上，浴衣宽松的衣襟下大片胸膛若隐若现。

抬起头时儿子伸长白皙而修长的脖颈仰望着他，锁骨的凹陷处呈现出一层淡灰色的阴影。

他移开视线，看向手中的茶碗，乐氏烧制的黑釉陶茶碗(注)，他放下茶碗，向荒坂赖宣点头。

是时候给出评价了。

和以往一样威严的声音，“你的茶道技能确实有一定水准，确实达到了六年茶道课的水平。”

荒坂赖宣的眼睛里闪现出喜悦，但那抹期待却仍然萦绕在少年的眼睛里。

荒坂三郎微眯双眼，思忖着儿子期待的原因。

他抬手示意旁边的茶桌，荒坂赖宣恭敬地点头，为自己冲了碗粗茶，拿起茶碗起身走向茶桌。

他看着儿子端来的茶碗，乐氏烧制的红釉陶茶碗，和黑乐是夫妻对碗。

这碗是他的母亲用过的茶碗，也是当年爱妻美智子使用的茶碗。

乐氏烧制的红釉黑釉两种陶茶碗是著名的夫妻茶碗。

红釉茶碗的白釉里隐约透出微红，红色同时又仿佛从白釉里浮现，红白交织让人难以辨别是谁影响了谁。

茶碗口则带点浅茶色，接触嘴唇的地方，浅茶色呈现出红色，就像口红渗透进去的痕迹。

色泽宛如褪色的口红，又似枯萎的红玫瑰。

他看着红釉茶碗，爱妻美智子的面影仿佛映在那上面，让他想起过去琴瑟和鸣的岁月。

温柔贤惠的妻子会在他结束了一天的工作后为他点上一杯茶，用优雅的茶道动作洗涤他因工作疲惫的内心。

他看向荒坂赖宣，轻轻放下茶碗的荒坂赖宣抬眸看向他，眼神干净清澈，没有一丝一毫的狡黠。

**荒坂赖宣不知道茶碗的经历。**

门外茂密层叠树叶的投影，落在荒坂赖宣的黑发上，修长脖颈以上的部分，映照在窗外投进的亮光中，白皙中略带着金色。

荒坂赖宣的嘴唇触上茶碗的绯红边缘，轻柔地犹如一个亲吻。

少年的喉结抖动着，脖颈修长，呈现阳光暖黄色的柔光。

荒坂赖宣的嘴唇被茶水濡湿，沾上水光的嘴唇更加红润，仿佛茶碗上那犹如口红的印迹沾上了儿子的嘴唇，又仿佛妻子的口红涂在了儿子的嘴唇上。

荒坂赖宣抬眸看向他的黑色眼睛乖巧温柔，放下茶碗的动作典雅。

对方凝视着他，轻轻抿上嘴唇，嘴角展露一抹温柔的笑容，和当年美智子一样的笑容。

穿着绣着白鹤和服的女人面容纯雅，轻轻放下红乐茶碗，看向他的眼睛温柔得犹如一池春水，里面是对他延绵不绝的爱意。

妻子对他莞尔一笑，仿佛和服上的千只鹤从眼前飞过，洁白的翅膀浮现在眼前。

小鸟的啁啾鸣啭声在耳旁响起，清香的茶香缭绕在鼻尖，清酒的迷人酒香也从儿子身上泛起。

眼前人的笑容温和柔顺，那双眼睛似佳人，似爱人，里面是和亡妻一模一样的爱意。

不过那爱意更加小心翼翼，犹如森林中的小鹿的黑眸，纯洁又有着丝丝羞怯。

儿子的眉眼和爱妻重合，仿佛那位驾鹤西去的心上人仍在自己的身旁，甚至就在自己的眼前。

娇小洁白的千只鹤此时在荒坂赖宣的身旁翩翩飞舞。

家的感觉，就这么在时隔十二年后再次出现在心头。

喝完茶水的荒坂赖宣拿起茶碗起身，清酒的清香在空气中飘荡着，但却在渐渐远去。

家的感觉在从指缝间流走。

太阳突然消失，夜色瞬间来临。

他起身，牵住了他儿子的浴衣腰带，将对方拉回身旁。

荒坂赖宣转过头疑惑地看向他，他夺走儿子手中的夫妻对碗，搁在茶桌上，发出砰的一声，然后将对方推倒在了榻榻米上。

对方顺从了，毫无异议。

如玉盘般的圆月浮现在空中，皎洁的月光的照在荒坂赖宣的脸上，儿子的眼里是隐隐约约的期待。

不同于金色阳光为少年添加的生机，皎洁的月光为儿子的脸庞填上了一抹纯洁的光彩。

月光下荒坂赖宣的眼睛看向他，黑色的眼睛仿佛被月色蒙上了薄纱，迷离又有些朦胧。

儿子的手握上他放在对方胸膛上的手腕，轻轻摩挲着，双腿磨蹭着他。

清酒的气息愈发浓郁，清香转变成更甜腻的芳香。

他看着儿子红润的嘴唇，红釉茶碗上那抹口红般的颜色似乎还浸染着儿子的双唇。

他伸手摩挲着儿子的嘴唇，想知道手指上是否会沾上绯红。

儿子吻上他的手指，舌尖滑上他的指间。

湿润的触感从手上传来，化解着盛夏时节的闷热，他伸入手指，儿子的舌头舔上他的手指，划过上面的剑茧。

儿子的眼睛泛出水光看向他，身下的膝盖弯起，顶向他的小腹。

他将手指深入，夹起儿子的舌头，玩弄起来。

另一只手解开儿子浴衣的带子，浴衣的带子内侧印着的是樱花纹样，黑色的麻质布料上绣着金线的樱花。

他最喜欢的花朵，他抬眸看向荒坂赖宣，儿子含着他的手指，舌头卷过较为敏感的指间。

看向他的眼睛里是渴求，和之前一样的渴求。

荒坂三郎抽出手指，双手拽开儿子的麻质浴衣，浴衣上的针织暗纹在月光下闪现，和爱妻一样的白鹤。

他微微挑起眉毛，看向荒坂赖宣，对方的眼睛无辜地直视他，伸出洁白的牙齿咬上了自己的下唇。

不知怎的，他觉得儿子的动作里还有着一股子无所畏惧的气场。

他视线下移，银白色的月光照在少年光滑的肌肤上，显得格外白皙。

他的儿子处在美好的青葱岁月，满怀希望的年华，没有任何无情的时间留下的痕迹。

他欣赏着儿子的没有任何疤痕的平滑皮肤，伸手按上儿子的心间，心脏的搏动彰显着少年生命力的蓬勃。

儿子的眼睛一眨一眨地看着他，伸手轻轻拽上了他的羽织，手指在他的衣襟上划动着，像是催促又像是恳求。

他脱下羽织，吻上儿子嘴唇，荒坂赖宣的手伸向他的腰带，他脱下着物和襦绊，儿子则主动帮他脱下了袴。

荒坂赖宣迫不及待地再次吻上荒坂三郎，清酒的芳香涌向他，乌木的沉郁迎上对方，彼此缠绕，难舍难分。

儿子的亲吻急促又缺乏章法，明显缺乏经验，不，对方根本没有经验。

他抚上荒坂赖宣的脸颊，拿回主动权，出击让对方的舌头乖乖听话，按照他的节奏进行亲吻。

他的舌头卷上儿子的，一起在口中遨游，游过牙膛，游过侧壁，享受彼此嘴间残留的清雅茶香。

儿子的呼吸逐渐急促，手环上他的后背，身体向他靠去，他抚摸着儿子一节一节的脊椎，感受着少年肌肤的柔滑。

他将儿子推倒在榻榻米上，看着儿子的眼睛因为亲吻泛上的欲望浪花。

他咬上对方喝茶时抖动的喉结，牙尖刺入，感受着鲜血的味道，儿子在身下闷哼，但没有躲避，反而收紧了抓住他背的手，双腿无师自通地夹上他的腰。

他舔过上面的鲜血，然后吮吸起来，荒坂赖宣抬头轻喘，看向悬挂在头顶的明月。

荒坂三郎的手伸向儿子的下体，抚上阴茎，夹住他的腿收紧了，细嫩的大腿内壁紧紧贴上他的腰。

荒坂赖宣的手滑过他的背部，和爱妻完全不同的感觉，他能感受到对方手收起的力量，奔涌的激情。

没错，激情。

他匆匆地揉了几下儿子的阴茎就松手，身下人发出不满足的低哼，低沉却有着少年特有的稚嫩。

他直接将手指插入儿子的后穴，感受着欧米伽温暖的内壁。

他的亲吻从喉结向下移去，抵达那在叶影下斑驳的锁骨，手指直接插入三指。

没有了发情期分泌液的润滑，欧米伽的下体更加的干涩。

他不出所料迎来了荒坂赖宣紧张地吸气。

他抬起头，看向不习惯的欧米伽，他收敛了自己的信息素，并没有诱导对方发情。

他想知道，对方真情实意不受干扰时动情的样子。

荒坂赖宣看向他，下体的不适令儿子皱起眉毛，黑色的眼睛里有着痛苦，但没有一丝一毫畏缩和逃避的意愿。

直视着他的眼睛里甚至还有着迎难而上面对挑战的兴奋。

他微微扬起嘴角，吻上对方的嘴唇，对方的眼神告诉他，他不需要过于温柔。

他另一只手再次抚上了对方的阴茎，特意将粗糙的剑茧面向阴茎的表皮，他感受得到青春期儿子龟头的边缘还有包皮。

他看向荒坂赖宣，对方的耳尖泛起羞怯的红色，脸颊上也有了微红。

他轻笑，手指在后穴里轻柔地扭动，蜷曲，另一只手则加快速度。

儿子高潮来的那一刻，头再次后仰，天鹅般的白皙脖颈微微曲起，他毫不犹豫地低头再次吸吮起对方的脖子。

儿子的口中泄出呻吟，手指伸进了他的深灰色的头发，细腻的手指在他的发丝间像鱼儿一样在里面滑动着。

清酒的酒香弥漫开来，他儿子的发情期到来了。他不再收敛自己的信息素，让乌木沉郁内敛的气息完全散开，环绕上对方的宜人的酒香。

他的阴茎趁机长驱而入，将刚进入发情期的儿子顶出一声甜腻的呻吟，勾着他的腰的腿甚至卸了一些力气，显些落下来。

他抓住儿子的腿，让它们再次环绕上他的腰，手指抚上对方柔嫩的大腿内壁，滑过对方有着肌肉的腿部线条。

剑道和体术训练在他儿子身上留下了痕迹，将原本柔弱的欧米伽身材硬生生扭转成精瘦的阿尔法身材。

但欧米伽的痕迹并没有完全消失，就像那比其他男性稍微鼓起一点点的胸部。

他手抚上儿子作为欧米伽的胸部，下身再次撞入对方的后穴。

作为从未被标记过的欧米伽，儿子乳头的色彩明显更浅，乳晕呈现着青春期独有的玫瑰色。

他感受着手上对方胸部柔嫩的触感，揪起儿子的乳头。

荒坂赖宣仰起头轻哼，蒙着水光的眼睛看向他。

他低头将牙尖轻轻搭在儿子的乳头上，时不时残忍地收紧，感受着身下人紧张的颤动。

他不再刺激对方，转而吸吮起了对方的乳头，荒坂赖宣发出了一声震惊的吸气，搭在他后背的手突然停顿了下来，身体变得僵硬。

对方犹如被什么想法吓到了一样。

但随后，对方的身体就放松下来，胸部甚至主动向他挺起，手指轻轻抚摸着他的头发。

清酒的气息变得香甜，温顺地向他的鼻子飘去。

身下的后穴更加湿润了，内壁紧紧环住他的阴茎，

他最后咬了一下就松口，抬头看向荒坂赖宣，儿子的脸上浮现出柔情，仿佛身为欧米伽的母性在对方的身体里复苏。

儿子看向他的温柔眼睛和当年轻轻抱着儿子时的爱妻完全重合。

荒坂赖宣眼睛里柔情犹如细长的红线，将过去和现在牵在一起，故人的倩影浮现在眼前人的身影上。

一样靓丽，但又有着不一样的风情。

相比起亡妻，作为少年的儿子多了分青葱岁月的生机盎然和主动追逐的激情。

荒坂赖宣的腿在他腰间磨蹭着，催促着他。

和亡妻一样的眼睛里闪现着欲望的火花，和他一样的薄唇轻轻开启，红润诱人，嘴唇上晶莹的水光在月光下泛着银光。

情欲为他儿子画上了几笔不可名状的魅惑。

这是在美智子身上永远不会出现的东西。

儿子的手伸向他，犹如美人的柔荑。

他握上对方的手腕，感受着手里熟悉的触感，手腕细嫩却又不失挥剑的力量。

他低头吻上儿子的手腕，这个吻和当年向美智子求婚成功后留在佳人手背上的吻一样认真。

荒坂赖宣的眼睛浮现出好奇，但他只是加速了身下的冲撞，看着那涌现的好奇被他勾起的快感取而代之。

儿子的呻吟越发甜蜜，眼睛里满是对他的爱恋潮水和欲望浪花，一波又一波的潮水，一朵又一朵的浪花通过儿子的眼神涌向他的心头。

清酒的气息完全地向他展开，像娇然欲滴的绽放的鲜花，每一颗花瓣都完整地呈现在他眼前，凛冽，辛辣，芳香，清香，全部飘向他的心头。

仿佛儿子毫无芥蒂，毫无隐藏地向他展示了自己的全部。

全心全意地接纳了他，心甘情愿地与他结合，从灵到肉地与他融合。

这个想法让荒坂三郎一向平静的内心为之一颤，低头温柔地吻上儿子的眉眼。

他的手抚上儿子肌肤的每一寸，犹如新婚的丈夫熟悉妻子柔软的身体。

他的手抚过儿子的下颌，抚过细长的脖颈，抚上微微鼓起的胸部，抚过那因为被他抚慰而立起的乳头。

然后继续向下，抚过有着轻微腹肌线条的腹部，然后继续向下，抚过那双隐藏在和服下的修长双腿。

每经过一个地方，儿子白皙的皮肤就跟着泛起浅淡的红色，不似女人红润时的张扬，是少年特有的自然。

明明只是轻抚，儿子的呼吸却越发的急促，他看向对方的眼睛，目光接触的一刻，他就知道荒坂赖宣明白他行为背后的含义。

他看向对方立刻避开的眼睛，越发浓重的腼腆神色，平日冰封的嘴角轻微上扬，再次亲吻上儿子的嘴唇。

亲吻真挚又深沉，宛如一个承诺。

酒香在空气中弥漫着，在他心中荡漾着，愈发醉人。

他抚摩着荒坂赖宣的下颌，荒坂赖宣在他面前呻吟着他的名字，“三郎。”

看向他的黑色眼睛仿佛同样认真做出了承诺。

他减缓身下冲撞的速度，让它更温柔地拓开儿子内壁的每一寸，让对方牢记他的阴茎。

儿子的手主动伸向了他的手，他欣然接受，与对方十指交缠。

荒坂赖宣脸色潮红，迎合着身下的冲撞，唇间吐出呻吟。

他忍不住再次抚上对方情动的面孔，对方柔顺地将脸颊靠向他。

因他而起的情欲让儿子的眼睛如同蒙上了欲望的面纱，那双看向他的眼睛似亡妻又不似亡妻。

亡妻的眉眼，里面却是儿子独有的渴望之光。

那光如浪波，荡漾在他心上，勾起他的欲望心绪，让他忍不住更用力地冲进儿子的身体，享受对方内壁和他的阴茎相融的快感。

荒坂赖宣沉湎在甘美的情欲里，手心涌现出汗水，看着他双眼愈发迷离，对方快到了。

他亲吻上对方与他十指交缠的手指，少年的手指细嫩纤细，他舔上对方无名指，犹如在勾勒一枚戒指。

身下的儿子因他的举动浑身颤动，眼睛呈现出惊喜，他再一次地冲撞，直戳到底顶开了子宫口。

荒坂赖宣噙着潋滟水光的眼睛，露出了渴望的神色，蕴含着无以名状的柔情。

对方期待这一刻。

身下人主动扭动脖颈，想向他展露脆弱的后颈，如同俯首称臣一般。

他抚摸儿子那双美丽的眼睛，感受着睫毛如同蝶翼在他手心颤动。

他低头咬上了儿子的后颈，乌木的沉香和清酒的清香交融，荒坂赖宣吐出绵长的叹息，手臂温柔地环上他的脊背。

他抱起儿子，对方主动地收紧勾在他腰间的双腿，起来坐在他的腿上，角度的扭转让对方直接扑在了他身上。

他抚摸着对方微微地颤了颤的脊背，儿子睁开眼，皎洁的月光照在上面，看向他的闪亮瞳眸里有着丝丝性爱后的倦怠。

洁白的月光令他转过头看向天上的那轮明月，细碎的亲吻落在了他的侧颜。

他回过头看向赖宣，那双眼睛不再让他想起美智子。

赖宣就是赖宣。

他在儿子的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻，抚平了对方因为性事有些凌乱的黑发，拽过一旁的浴衣，轻轻披在儿子的身上。

夜晚的庭院还是有凉风的。

儿子拽紧浴衣的衣襟。

身下的结已经形成，但双方都没有要结束的想法，他们想继续抓住涌动在他们间的真切情愫。

荒坂赖宣亲吻上父亲的嘴唇，荒坂三郎抚上了儿子的脊背。

荒坂赖宣从睡梦中醒来，窗外是同一轮圆月，白天的场景在睡梦里走向了另一个结局，他期待的结局。

醒来的他清晰地感受到下体的潮湿，恍惚间觉得父亲乌木的气息仍然环绕在他身旁。

他拽开床头柜，翻出那个他偷偷藏起来的柄卷，那缠绕于父亲武士刀觉刀柄上的棉绳(注)。

他嗅着上面沉郁迷人的气息，眼神满怀爱恋地看着柄卷，低头吻上棉绳，然后毫不犹豫地将它塞进了自己的后穴，

荒坂三郎睁开眼睛，手指摸向手腕上信息素调整仪的开关，他明明已经开启了调整仪。

他看向窗外的同一轮圆月，荒坂赖宣在月色下的面孔仍缠绕着他。

那双迷离的眼睛，和亡妻类似的眼睛，却在情欲的浇灌下比美智子还要魅惑。

他闭上眼睛，摆脱杂念，思索着明天的工作任务，平静自己突然躁动的内心。

但白天儿子的温顺的样子仍然萦绕在心头，那个如同对红釉茶碗的吻，那个抬眸时眼睛里的群星，那抹满怀柔情的笑容。

他甩开被子，走向了书房，提前进行明天的工作。

两个乘着粗茶的黑釉乐氏茶碗。

荒坂三郎看着茶碗，若有所思，抬眸，看向荒坂赖宣的脸。

对方微微抬起了下巴，眉尾微微翘起，眼神里有着嘲弄。

他明白了，

**当时的荒坂赖宣很清楚那对茶碗的含义。**

插入的花朵，和服的图案，红黑的茶碗，嘴唇触碰的位置，每一处都经过精心的考量。

他再次想起了那挂轴上的“一期一会”。

人生及其每个瞬间都不会重复，若因漫不经心轻忽了眼前所有，那会是比擦身而过更为深刻的遗憾。

岁月带走了当年那个熟悉的少年，带回了一个陌生的男人。

深色镜片后的眼睛强硬坚定，抿起的嘴唇彰显男人坚决的态度。

那个满怀着眷恋凝视他的温顺少年永远消失了。

茶香如故，人不如故。

一期一会，错过即永别。

注：乐氏烧制的红釉、黑釉两种陶茶碗，相传是长次郎于天正年间所创，由丰臣秀吉赐乐氏印，传至今日。

注：武士刀剑柄上绑的类似于带子的东西学名是柄卷，缠绕于刀柄上的棉绳，其作用在固定刀柄面的‘中心’并使刀柄益于手握，不易脱落。

注：不涉及两人暗香鲜血与樱花的描写，毕竟没真正那什么。

注：末尾这位就是后来在葬礼上回归的荒坂赖宣。

TBC


	3. 溃不成军

荒坂赖宣是荒坂三郎心中的刺。

作为家族掌门人，他带领家族企业荒坂从日本走向世界。

也是他带领荒坂从以制造业为主的中型公司走向以制造业，安保业和银行业为三大支柱的巨型企业帝国。

在商业战场上一路厮杀过来，他战胜那些虎视眈眈的同类企业竞争者，或吞并或摧毁。

无论是敌人的明枪还是暗箭，他都稳稳避过，然后给予敌人致命的反击，一击出局。

他令他们深夜里惊醒，一身冷汗，害怕荒坂的特工用一发子弹取走他们的性命。

他令他们听到他名字的那一刻就胆寒，浑身冰冷，害怕荒坂的情报部门挖出他们的黑料，揭发他们或利用他们，让他们虽生犹死。

几十年来，他的威名业界知名，别人畏惧他，害怕他，忌惮他。

没有人敢在他面前不敬，没有人敢在他背后捣鬼，没有人。

除了他小儿子，荒坂赖宣。

他小儿子是第一个明目张胆站出来反抗他的人。

他不仅自己反抗他，还要拉上别人一起反抗他，与他的敌人们合作。

三年前他小儿子从家族宅邸逃走，他曾以为那次逃跑行为只是一时的叛逆，或者是对未来的一时恐惧。

经历一些普通人的痛苦，在街头受受苦，他儿子自然会成长，然后就会回到他身旁，像以前一样围着他打转，努力取悦他。

当他看见屏幕上他儿子坚定目光的那一刻，他明白了，那一次逃走是和家族的一刀两断，他小儿子誓要脱离他的掌控。

“钢铁之龙组建的目的就是为了对抗荒坂，正是不断扩张的荒坂给日本社会带来了这么多严重的问题。”屏幕里男人理直气壮。

荒坂三郎看着屏幕上一身正气宣扬着反抗荒坂的小儿子，捏紧了手中的钢笔。

这颗刺并不致命，只是一颗小刺，但他要是不及时处理，伤口就会发炎。

千里之堤毁于蚁穴，他深知这个道理。

是时候给他儿子一个教训了。

从二十一岁毕业礼的晚上逃出家中开始，荒坂赖宣就一直不想再回忆那天晚上的父子谈话。

噩梦一样的晚上。

那天夜里他尊重，敬爱，视为人生指南的父亲仿佛一点点褪下了人类的面具，显露出人皮之下恶魔的面孔。

父亲那天晚上的神情令他害怕，男人漆黑的双眼里翻涌着欲望的火花，对权力的贪婪，对地位的渴望。

他根本没法把眼前这位野心勃勃，用尽手段，残忍无情的父亲跟他印象中那位智慧，冷静，威严的父亲联系起来。

他感觉就好像突然间，那个他熟悉父亲没有了。

那个一向平静，不急不缓地向他讲解人生道理的父亲，那个会在他练剑时按上他的手腕帮助他调整动作的父亲，那个会在他分化后坐在床边陪他的父亲就这么消失了。

他坐在旅店房间里的床边，思考着一会儿如何开场。

这是他离家三年后和父亲的第一次见面，而他还没想好如何面对他的父亲。

如果他父亲问起不辞而别的原因时，他该如何回答。

毕竟，他父亲的教育确实帮助了他成长。

虽然离开家后发现欧米伽的平权运动做得很好，欧米伽的现状根本没有父亲说的那么惨，但是人们对于领袖的刻板印象还是阿尔法，人们对欧米伽领袖本能地不信任。

还好，从小到大的体力锻炼使他的体质和阿尔法没有巨大的区别，毫不柔弱，甚至可以称得上几分强壮。

再加上他的清酒气息是以凛冽和辛辣为主，有一定的侵略性，所以即使有时情绪激动忍不住释放出了信息素也引不起旁人的注意。

经营帮派时，没有人怀疑他是欧米伽，哪怕是在媒体上讲话，也同样没人怀疑他是欧米伽。

这是好事，要不然会引起轩然大波，他知道那些顶层欧米伽的困境，到时候人们的关注点恐怕就成了如何结合这位欧米伽好骗取财产。

对于父亲的教导他是有感激的，但是父亲对权力的贪婪，极端的爱国主义情绪令他厌恶且恐惧。

但无论怎样，他都是他的父亲，养育之恩在此，他不能完全不顾。

开门的声音将他拉回现实，他站起身看向父亲，父亲依旧是那一身黑色的羽织，深棕色的着物，不曾改变的着装，和三年前的父亲别无二致。

荒坂三郎看着自己三年未见的小儿子，每注意到一处着装细节，他的脸就冷一分。

银色和红色交织的皮质大衣，他最厌恶的张扬打扮。

银色丝质衬衫上印着的斑斓龙纹，底层帮派的打扮。

视线向上，耳朵上插着飞龙形状的耳钉，同样是洋人的习惯。

他儿子真是街头混混一样的穿衣风格。

衣着张扬，恣肆，蛮横，就像他现在的小儿子一样。

衣品随人心。

他按上了自己的手腕，关闭了信息素调整仪。

荒坂赖宣看出了父亲逐渐冰冷的面孔。

既然谈话的开头就不顺利，他也没必要支支吾吾，装作还有父子之实那样思考开场白。

他直入话题，“你为什么要求见我？”

“长幼尊卑你都忘了吗？竟然用‘你’。”他父亲眼神冰冷地望向他。

“你那套老掉牙的尊卑传统就别再提了吧，父亲。”他特意加强了最后二字，“现在可是二十世纪了，不是什么封建时代。”

“离开家才三年，就连基本的礼仪都弃了？”他父亲缓慢踱步走向他。

“你那套等级有序的旧糟粕还叫礼仪呢？”他立刻反唇相讥。

“赖宣，注意你说话的语气。”他父亲在距他三步之遥的地方停住，黑色的眼睛阴沉地望向他。

“我说话的语气？”父亲高高在上教育他的样子让他立刻想起了当年被父亲钳制的过去。

“你不是发表声明脱离了与我的家族关系吗？”

“是你当年从家中逃走的。”父亲立刻接上，“是你首先音信全无，和街头渣滓鬼混的。”

父亲口中的‘街头渣滓’刺痛了他，那些人是他的朋友，他们都是荒坂的受害者。

那些人有的是荒坂黑色行动的受害者，家人因为公司问题被荒坂特工盯上，从此家破人亡。

有的因为利益斗争下不了手而出局继而被荒坂裁掉，有的入职的企业被荒坂强制吞并从而被裁员，只能从头开始，他们原本都不是渣滓。

愤怒涌上心头，他出口反击，“那些是我的朋友，他们都是荒坂扩张中的受害者。”

“优胜劣汰，仅此而已。”父亲语气平稳，仿佛那些家破人亡的故事与他无关一般。

父亲的面孔没有一丝裂缝，毫无反应。

荒坂赖宣皱起了眉头，这就是他当年当做指路灯一样的男人，如此的残忍。

“出门在外竟然让你的心肠更软弱了。”父亲黑色的眼睛里涌上嫌恶。

“软弱？”又一个令他不满的词语，“你管这叫软弱？”

“这就是软弱，施加毫无意义的同情。”他没等他父亲说完就迅速反驳，“不，这不是，这种东西叫做同理心，你恐怕都没有吧？”

父亲冷酷的眼神扫向他，“同理心是弱者抱团取暖时才需要的，赖宣。”

“还是说你已经把自己降格成了一个弱者？”

这没用，他立刻意识到，他的父亲在这方面铁石一片，他的反击犹如打在馒头上。

“一个弱者？这倒让我想起了你当初拿欧米伽的悲惨经历吓唬我的时候。”荒坂赖宣怒视着他的父亲，“事实是，平权运动已经进行的很好了。”

“只有你还一直呆在你那封闭的世界里，固守你那套落后，老掉牙的玩意。”

“我教育了你，赖宣，是我将你一步步培养起来，是我教会你独立，教会你坚强的。”他父亲眯起眼睛看向他。

他的攻击点找对了，“我倒觉得，没有你的教育，成长在一个平凡人家，我能成长得更好。”

“赖宣。”他父亲的嘴紧紧抿了起来。

“别再叫我赖宣了，都已经断绝家庭关系了，你我现在毫无关系。”荒坂赖宣加大力度攻击着那个点。

他知道他父亲厌恶欧米伽，“讲真的，我还挺庆幸自己是个欧米伽，这样来哪怕我是在心如铁石的你身旁长大，自己的那颗心也没有冰封。”

他冷笑起来，“如果我真的成了阿尔法，怕不是变得和我大哥一样天天就想着发展荒坂，成为一个像你一样残忍无情的工作机器，变成第二个你。”

情绪激动的荒坂赖宣身上散发出清酒的气息，关闭了调整仪的荒坂三郎微微后退一步，以避开信息素的干扰。

荒坂赖宣看见父亲不动声色地退了一步，他父亲退缩了，他的方向对了，他应该继续逼近。

他呲起牙怒视着他父亲，“如果那样，我他妈还不如去死！”

他父亲眼角抽搐，这就是他父亲的弱点，被质疑权威。

“说来有趣，一个巨型跨国企业的掌门人，连自己儿子都管不好，传出去的话，怕不是会——”

还没等他说完，父亲就大步上前，一个反手巴掌甩向他，手指上的家族印章戒指在他脸上直接划出一道口子，他的脸上火辣辣的疼。

“我是你父亲，注意你的言辞。”

乌木的气息从父亲身上传来，那股曾少时的他向往的气息，气息令他愣了一刻，但马上反应过来，他不能后退。

“你不是我父亲，我父亲在庆祝宴的那个晚上就消失了！”荒坂赖宣抚过脸上的划伤，冲他父亲怒吼。

乌木气息突然显露出的侵略性令他一顿，父亲脸上如严寒一般的冰冷令他心底有些畏怯。

不行，现在绝对不能退缩，他立刻为自己鼓劲。

他立刻倾身上前，气愤地对他父亲大喊，“我父亲死在了那一夜，我没有父亲！”

父亲黑色的眼睛里爆发出怒火，整个人的气息都在改变，父亲咬牙切齿地看向他，“你敢这么跟我说话。”

乌木的气息彻底爆发，向他奔涌而来，如狂风骤雨一般，深沉浓郁的气息变得极富侵略性。

荒坂赖宣发现他父亲仿佛变了一个人，黑曜石一样的眼睛里翻涌着愤怒的波涛，嘴角紧紧抿着，阴沉的气质像寒风一样吹向他，吹得他脸颊生疼。

畏惧从心底浮上心头，他下意识地往后缩了一步。

“你确实欠缺教训。”父亲眼睛里的愤怒平缓下来，但反而让父亲显得更吓人了，他隐隐约约感觉出他父亲在酝酿什么。

他父亲从上到下打量着他，眼睛里浮现出明显的恶意，他从没见过父亲这个样子。

他父亲就好像要硬生生刨开他的内心，翻动着一层又一层，直到找到他最大的弱点，然后利用这弱点控制他，利用他，榨干他。

一步步耗尽他的体力，摧毁他的精神，让他惟命是从，俯首帖耳。

想到这种结果，深深的恐惧浮上心头，他该立刻离开这里，他忍不住看向父亲背后的唯一的出口。

荒坂三郎看出了儿子眼睛里的恐惧，而恐惧，是最容易被操纵的。

是时候断掉他儿子的后路了，他儿子理应认清自己的位置。

他父亲的动作比他更快，父亲常年练习剑道的手一把将他推倒，他直接倒在床上，仰头看向他父亲。

同时，他惊恐地发现自己的发情期好像来了，下体开始潮湿起来，绝对是阿尔法浓烈的气息导致的。

他一直在用抑制剂，发情期一直被压抑着，要是真的爆发了会难以收场。

他赶忙想要起身却发现自己开始缺少力气，乌木的沉郁气息让他的大脑昏沉起来，年少时刚分化后的渴求又回到了他的内心。

抑制剂能平缓发情期，压制住信息素的冲撞，但压抑不了他内心的渴望。

他的脑海里浮现出当年父亲挥刀身影，双手在他手上留下的热度，还有那把曾经夹过的武士刀觉上父亲的气息。

父亲俯身上前，铺天盖地的乌木气息仿佛让他年少时的幻想成真。

那些年分化后的发情期他悄悄走进父亲的房间，拿下父亲的和服，捧上自己的鼻子，深深呼吸着父亲的气息，每一次呼吸内心都充满着满足。

荒坂三郎抓住他儿子的手腕，看着身下的儿子，对方黑色的眼睛愈发迷蒙，水光显现。

清酒一样的气息铺天盖地向他涌来，辛辣与凛冽消散，取而代之的是迷人的酒香。

张牙舞爪的小狼崽收起了爪子，转而翻身倒在地上，四爪朝天向他露出了最脆弱的腹部。

荒坂赖宣意识到少时的渴望依旧萦绕在心头，他看向父亲深沉的黑色眼睛，那双他曾一度希望能更多地停留在他身上的眼睛。

他深深呼吸，父亲的乌木气息仿佛深入五脏六腑，最后飘到他的大脑，要不然他怎么会如此昏沉？

荒坂三郎松开力气，抚摸着儿子的手腕，熟悉的触感，和当年一样的细嫩，他嘴角不仅微微上扬。

荒坂赖宣渴求般地看向父亲，双腿不由自主地在床单上磨蹭着，下体的空虚感让他的心像有根羽毛在挑逗着。

荒坂三郎看着儿子不戴眼镜的双眼，那双和亡妻很像的眼睛，一样的会说话，而此时，那双眼睛就如同本人的信息素一样，向他发出了唯一的信号：渴望。

儿子手腕被他按住，但手指却弯曲着伸向他，努力着想要碰到他的手。身下人的腿在他身下磨蹭着，渴求着他的接触。

他看向荒坂赖宣那双再次浮现出和年少时一模一样期待的眼睛，俯身吻上他儿子的嘴唇。

荒坂赖宣禁不住露出满足的呻吟，但被他父亲吞下，他迫不及待地张开牙齿回吻，舌头莽撞地冲向父亲。

父亲的舌头压制住他，来到他的口腔，扫过他嘴里的每一个角落，然后勾起他的舌头带着他舔过自己的牙齿，牙膛，侧壁。

身体的火热让荒坂赖宣严重不适，他父亲松开了他的手腕，他立刻微微起身脱下自己的大衣，解开自己衬衫的扣子，但速度太慢了，扣子太多了。

他不禁中断和父亲的亲吻，不满地哼起来。

父亲轻轻的笑声浮现在他头顶，父亲拍掉他的手，一扯就扯开了他的衬衫，他脱掉衬衫，身体终于微微凉爽下来。

他紧接着立刻解开自己的裤子，连着裤子和内裤一起扯下，他下体已经完全潮湿了，耳旁传来衣服窸窣声，他父亲已经脱掉了和服。

他迫不及待地主动吻向父亲的嘴唇，手指抚上父亲腹肌，他曾一度幻想过父亲身体的触感，今天，他全部美梦成真。

荒坂三郎按上荒坂赖宣的下巴，紧接着缓慢向下，抚过儿子柔嫩的脖颈，胸膛，有着肌肉的腹部，继续向下，一把握上儿子的阴茎。

父亲手上触感清晰的剑茧让荒坂赖宣忍不住中断接吻，仰头喘息，胯部主动靠向身上的男人。

父亲俯身吻上他的脖颈，轻轻咬上他的喉结，他不禁伸出手怀抱上父亲的背部，手指划过父亲的背部肌肉。

剑茧处粗糙的触感让他的阴茎没经过几下就泄了出来，他往后靠在床单上，捏着身下的床单，享受着这份高潮。

可是这不够，下体依旧空虚，荒坂赖宣皱起眉毛，双腿夹起父亲的腰，催促着身上的男人。

荒坂三郎看了眼他儿子的下体，潮水已经染湿了床单，他直接伸入三根手指。

荒坂赖宣立刻近乎欢喜地吸气，双手紧紧捏着床单，双腿忍不住将他夹得更紧。

进入的那一刻，他儿子的眼神迷蒙地看着他，水光潋滟，映照出他的身影，红唇轻启，一声“父亲”让他忍不住直接一戳到底。

荒坂赖宣松开身下的床单，迫不及待地握上荒坂三郎手臂，想要起身亲吻却体力不支的向后倒下，嘴上微微撅起。

荒坂三郎见此，不禁眼睛里露出笑意，发情期的儿子还挺有趣的。

荒坂三郎俯下身体，但没有亲吻儿子，而是吻上儿子的脖颈，吸吮起儿子的喉结，同时继续着身下冲撞。

荒坂赖宣立刻仰起脖子迎接亲吻，怀抱上父亲的脖子，手指抚上父亲的肩膀，身体回应着父亲的冲撞。

那个听话的儿子又回来了，荒坂三郎伸出手指抚摸着身下人红润的嘴唇，儿子主动张口伸出舌头乖巧地舔上他的手指。

荒坂三郎继续伸入手指，荒坂赖宣马上含住，舌头滑过他的指节，舔着他的剑茧，蒙着水光的眼睛瞳孔放大，紧紧盯着他。

他加快了身下的冲撞，取出口中的手指，看着透明的丝线被连带着牵出，儿子仍然张着嘴，渴求着眷顾。

他俯身重重的吻上身下人的嘴唇，阴茎撞得更深。

长驱而入首次抵到子宫口的那一刻，荒坂赖宣发出一声高亢的呻吟，欲望被满足，但同时恐惧也涌上心头，对标记的本能恐惧。

一旦被标记，他就会跟身上的阿尔法一生绑定。

而恐惧，它令人清醒。

信息素的风波在逐渐平缓，他的头脑逐渐清醒，没清醒到意识到自己在哪，但足够让他清醒到清楚认知他身上的人是谁。

认出他父亲的那一刻他瞬间倒吸一口气，幻想是幻想，现实是现实，他惊慌地想推开身上人，手腕却被身上人一把按住。

“太晚了，赖宣。”父亲沉稳地声音响在头顶，父亲的黑色的眼睛里翻涌着欲望的浪涛。

上一次离开家时的谈话，这浪涛对准了权力，而这一次，却对准了他。

他慌张地想要摆脱父亲的钳制，却反而被按得更紧，紧到令他疼痛，令手腕留下红痕。

“别忘了，是你亲口说断绝和我的父子关系的。”荒坂三郎阴冷的语气令荒坂赖宣往后一缩，身下的又一次猛烈的冲撞令他不禁再次呻吟。

欲望和理智在他内心搏斗，前者唤醒他少时的渴望，要求他彻底放开，拥抱成真的幻想，后者在他大脑里冲撞，要求他看清身上父亲的面孔，提醒着他自己的理想。

还有恐惧和渴望，恐惧父亲严厉的掌控，渴望年少时偶像的眷顾。

清酒气息几经变动，气味在辛辣，凛冽，芳香，甜美之间来回转换。

他儿子内心在争斗，是时候往欲望那侧再加砝码了。

荒坂赖宣注意到了腿上的触感，父亲的手指抚上了他缠在对方腰上的腿，手指划过他敏感的大腿内侧，另一只手则抚摸着他敏感的侧腰。

他不禁仰头呻吟，身体上的快感太多了，更不要提身下的快感。

父亲的冲撞更富技巧，阴茎冲撞的速度放缓，清晰地让他感受到父亲是如何进入他的内壁，撑开他的后穴，每一次都恰到好处地撞上他的敏感点。

这份认知让他内心隐隐的兴奋起来，快感一波又一波向他涌来。

父亲针对弱点的攻击逼着他缴械投降，他再次射出，高潮来临。

子宫口被撞开的那一刻，荒坂三郎迟疑了。

他的前妻们全部都是贝塔，他很清楚和欧米伽结合有严重的风险。

对方的信息素会影响自己的状态，而且一旦绑定就会从此一生纠缠，彼此吸引。

他注意到空气中的气息在变化，樱花的暗香逐渐涌起。

樱花的清香气息，他微微眯起眼睛，他最喜欢的气息。

年轻时他在樱花树下悟道，那次启示向他揭示了自己未来，树立了他之后的人生目标，从此改变了他的一生。

他嗅着儿子身上樱花的清香气息，仿佛樱花随风飘舞，其中一片正好落入清酒之中，为醇香的酒添上了花朵的清香。

像当年一样，这是一个启示。

他不再迟疑，一个猛烈地冲撞进入儿子的子宫口，射在了里面，那一刻，赖宣在他身下痛苦地吸气。

初次标记时的成结过程对于欧米伽来说犹如酷刑，内部的肌肉迎接着阿尔法的阴茎，调整着肌肉契合这位阿尔法的形状。

他抚上儿子的脸颊，低声在他儿子耳边劝说，“放松。”

荒坂赖宣皱起眉毛，这种调整的过程太痛苦了，父亲手伸向他的后背，从上到下轻抚着他的脊椎。

他深呼吸放松自己，两腿软得快从腰上要掉下来，父亲的手按住他的他的腿，吻上他的嘴唇，一个安慰性质的亲吻。

空气中的乌木气息收起了侵略性的那一面，深沉的气息安抚着他，他嗅着父亲的气息，隐隐约约感知到了血腥味。

让人安心的木香都掩盖不了的血腥暗流，就像他的父亲，沉稳威严的表象下是残忍无情的内在。

就在他沉浸在乌木的气息中时，父亲轻轻扳过他的脖子，一口咬上了他的后颈，牙齿的力度和手上的轻柔的动作相反。

他感受到牙齿深深刺穿皮肉，狠戾地咬进他的腺体，他痛呼一口气，抓紧了身下的床单。

身下的标记也正好形成了，双倍的快感也向他袭来。

乌木的气息纠缠着清酒的气息，鲜血的气息沾染上了樱花的清香。

快感如潮水般向他涌来，一浪又一浪，还有那种心满意足的感觉。

心中的空虚感终于被填补，身下的空虚感同样如此，就好像身体和精神上的缺口终于被身上人完美地补上。

荒坂三郎看着儿子情动的样子，眉毛皱起，眼角由于快感而湿润，湿润的嘴唇张开，舒服地呻吟着他的名字，“三郎”。

只有妻子和父母叫过他的名字。

他儿子被高潮搅和得又开始僭越，但这次他不打算提醒他，他嘴角上扬，俯下身体吻上了儿子的嘴唇。

他那张牙舞爪的儿子已经踩进了他的陷阱，他逃不出去的。

嘴里的干涩让荒坂赖宣深夜里醒来，乌木和清酒交融的气息仍然飘荡在空气中。

他想起了他是怎么在父亲的攻势下溃不成军，一败涂地，最后直接乱伦。

想到此，胃里像有酸水一样翻涌着，让他忍不住呕吐。

他立刻起身下床，直奔卫生间而去，步伐迈得太快，显些直接跌倒在地上，他蹲在地上，按住马桶的陶瓷边缘就开始呕吐。

水面的倒影如同镜子，提醒着他如何背叛了自己，和发誓要消灭的敌人搅和在一起，如何背叛了他的兄弟们。

他攥住马桶边缘，攥得直接发青，在内心咒骂着毫无自制力的自己。

身上突如其来的衣服触感吓得他忍不住肩膀一缩，他回头看去，认出了自己的父亲。

他愤怒地瞪着父亲，迎来的却是对方平静无波的黑色眼睛，父亲的毫无反应仿佛提醒着他，当时，他也是主动了的。

这是共谋，不是一方对另一方的欺凌。

是的，他也主动了。

他为自己在欲望下轻而易举的屈服气得嘴唇颤抖，胃里仿佛再次沸腾起来，他转过身再次呕吐起来。

平稳的脚步声从身后响起，父亲伸手轻拍他的后背帮助他。

吐完的他转过身想甩开父亲的手，却反而被对方一把揪住。

“地上凉，起来吧，赖宣。”父亲轻皱眉头，眼睛里有着关心。

来自自己阿尔法的关心让他的内心涌上暖流，但大脑立刻反应过来，他在被标记影响。

“放开我的手。”出乎他的意料，他父亲直接松开了他的手。

他扶着马桶起身，走向床边，穿上他的衣服，他感受到父亲观察他的目光，但没有顾及。

他必须马上离开这里，马上离开他的阿尔法，摆脱标记的干扰。

荒坂三郎审视着儿子眼睛里的神情，黑色的眸子里那坚定的反抗火光。

三年前正是这火光让他那一向乖巧儿子离开了他，在晚宴上离家出走，从此没有了音信。

现在这火光再次燃起，但是他没有必要硬碰硬。

只要他儿子想要在他那反抗大业上更进一步，他早晚会明白帮派对抗不过是小打小闹，压根不足以撼动荒坂一分。

荒坂是他的帝国，他一步步构建起的巨轮，外壳的坚硬超出他儿子的想象。

等到他再次回来，教训就不会再像今天这么简单了。

他迟早会亲手浇灭那反抗的火焰，碾碎他儿子心怀的侥幸，磨平他的尖角，彻底驯服他。

TBC


	4. 如临深渊

_荒坂三郎给回归的荒坂赖宣准备了盛大的礼物。_

当夜之城的围剿开始的时候，荒坂赖宣就隐隐约约感觉得出有事情要发生，后来也确实如他所想，战争爆发了。

对他的帮派的围剿是在为战争做准备，提供一个稳定的环境。

他知道围剿会让他付出代价，但他没想到它会让他付出那么多。

信息的泄露让他在夜之城忠心耿耿的弟兄们为了保护数据不惜一个接一个切腹自尽，用残忍又决然的方式确保没有任何荒坂特工能从他们嘴中挖掘出他的所在。

他也明白，夜之城的围剿都不见得是他父亲做的，因为东京这一代依旧和以往一样风平浪静。

过去的他模模糊糊也明白帮派不可能是荒坂的对手，可是过去的他年轻气盛，像任何一个年轻人一样，相信心中的激情，相信希望。

相信坚持不懈地努力就能磨穿铁砚，相信在他不断的经营下，钢铁之龙和荒坂的距离就能越缩越小。

现在看来，那真是个笑话。

形式松散，没有足够的资金和技术，甚至连成员的水平都无法完全的保证的帮派自然不会是巨型企业荒坂的对手。

他研究过其他的巨型企业，无论是同为武器制造产业的军用科技，还是能源产业的石油化工，亦或是电子产业的欧洲机器公司等等。（注）

结果发现，他父亲对于荒坂的制度构建是最无懈可击的。

他父亲筑造的是一个帝国，一个对他惟命是从，听他号令的王朝。

刚从家中逃出来的那几年，他没有听出那天晚上父亲那些话里的战略和远见。

现在，经历了帮派的巨大挫败，国有化的失败后，他才听懂了父亲话语的意义。

安保业被用来窃取信息和培养企业军人，银行业则被当作收购时的交涉筹码和保证企业现金流的工具，制造业则为企业保证充足的军火供给。

更不用提荒坂的企业文化，父亲把日是传统文化里最糟粕的部分拿了出来，强调忠诚，等级，秩序，用来洗脑员工，把他们变成一条条狗。

差距太大了，帮派这条路根本行不通。

他还尝试过国有化，他把钢铁之龙这些年收集的所有荒坂信息都递交给了日本政府，帮助他们将荒坂本地办事处国有化。

可是结果也不过是一场空，父亲这些年积攒下来的政治影响力甚至强到能阻拦国家首相。

无论是运用松散的帮派还是依靠弱势的政府，他都毫无胜算。

他只能回到荒坂，这是唯一的办法。

荒坂赖宣看着家族宅邸里统一穿着黑色西服的熟悉身影，这些他七年前在庆祝宴上看到过的身影，政界名流和商界名流。

他明白了，他父亲的权势没有因为战败受到一丝一毫的削弱。

他父亲依旧权势滔天，说一不二。

就像他看着电视上的新闻，新闻报道里提到被制裁的荒坂的股价只有不到5％的下跌。

什么都没改变。

荒坂赖宣看着家族宅邸里恭敬地跪坐在他身后的一众名人，想起了他那些死在围剿里的帮派成员。

跟他一样反对巨型企业的理想主义者，死后却只有他们这些帮派成员和人家的家人朋友会祭奠。

他大哥不过是一位和父亲残忍无情的巨型企业继承人，却能受到这么多人的纪念，名人的捧场，电视的转播，接连不停的报道。

默默无闻奋斗的理想主义者死去了无人问津，手握权力的残酷掌门人却能在死后名扬天下。

他觉得自己心里很不是滋味。

但起码，死亡对所有人一视同仁，不管你如何权势滔天，你死了就是死了。

他看向跪坐在大哥祭台前的父亲，思考着他父亲还能活多少年。

祭奠结束后父亲转过身面向众人，是他上前的时候了。

他穿着黑色的和服走向父亲，步伐平稳坚定。

他提醒自己，要想回到荒坂，表现出尊重是必须的。

他紧紧握住手，指甲抠着手心，用痛苦抑制住内心一路走来的愤慨。

他跪坐在榻榻米上，向父亲恭敬地低头，像年少时那次茶道课一样。

只是这一次，心情已大大不同。

他抬起头，看着父亲那和十多年前一样平静的双眼。

他看出了平静下的暗流，那抹嘲讽。

心中的气愤像煎油，劈了啪啦地往外喷溅，让他的嘴唇颤抖。

清酒的辛辣气息飘向荒坂三郎的鼻子，让他皱起了眉毛。

标记导致他信息素调整仪在面对对方时完全失效。

他儿子的愤怒心情在影响他。

乌木的气息向外逸散，在气息主人不知情的情况下主动用自己的沉郁缓和清酒的辛辣。

荒坂赖宣的嘴唇不再气愤地发抖，他感受得到父亲的气息在安抚他，虽然他一点都不想闻到。

荒坂三郎看着荒坂赖宣那愤怒渐渐平静下来的眼睛，感受着空气中辛辣散去，暗香浮现的清酒气息，轻轻点头。

“作为家族族长，我接受你的回归。明天，你会和我共同前往荒坂，象征你家族成员身份的恢复。”

荒坂赖宣尊敬地低头，“感谢父亲大人的宽宏大量”。

语气里有着作为父亲的荒坂三郎能清晰听出来的反抗之音，如同上次见面时那句特意加重的“父亲”。

荒坂赖宣从个人公寓的顶层阳台踏上浮空车（注），父亲坐在香槟台旁边，正在拿着钢笔写着什么，并没有抬头（注）。

武士刀觉立在旁边，旁边的座椅上还放着一个盒子。

他坐到父亲的斜对面，靠门的一侧，车门关闭的声音响起，他趁机瞟了父亲一眼。

父亲和四年前相比几乎没有变化，依旧是那一身和服，黑色的市井纹羽织，浅棕色的松纹着物。

头发也依旧是灰色，不过，他转过头看向父亲，鬓角不一样了，鬓角有了银丝。

写着文字的父亲停笔，在他避开视线之前揪住了他的窥视，和当年一样漆黑的眼睛看着他。

他有些挫败地发现，哪怕经历了帮派岁月，他也依然很难读懂父亲的眼神。

荒坂赖宣移开视线，转过头故作平静地看着窗外清晨的东京。

父亲的视线落在他身上，对方在观察他的脸庞。

笔记本合上的声音响起，父亲的声音紧随其后。

“你是不是忘记了什么？”

他看向父亲，语气笃定，“没有。”

“见到父亲起码得打声招呼吧。”父亲微微抬起下巴。

他张口要重复上次见面说过的那句话，但是他已经宣布回归家族了。

他咽下心中的不甘，为了他的理想，他需要做出细小的让步。

他张口，用着闲聊时平淡无比的语气，“父亲。”

父亲微微点头，“既然你回来了，以后就回到家族宅邸吧。”

他脱口而出，毫不迟疑，“不了，我很喜欢自己的公寓。”

“你不具备拒绝的权力。”父亲的眼睛沉了下来。

“是我，做出了让步，赖宣。”

父亲放缓的语音中有着隐隐的威胁，让他不舒服地往后微微退了一下。

他听出了潜台词，只要对方想，对方可以随时拒绝他的回归，断绝与他的关系。

他咬上牙关，还是点了头。

乌木的气息从父亲身上逸散，飘向他，他皱起眉毛，看着对方的神色。

父亲平稳地坐在座椅上，眼神平静地看着他，仿佛对逸散的信息素完全不知。

荒坂赖宣移开视线，看向玻璃上自己的倒影。

四年里他清楚自己在每一次发情期时有多么痛苦，抑制剂能平缓下体的反应，但平缓不了内心的欲望。

自从那次标记之后，每一次的发情期都仿佛有刀子剖开了他的心，然后悉数倒出他心中其他情感，用对父亲的渴望填满他的心。

最严重的一次，他打开房间里的电视，疯狂地按着遥控器换台，想要听到新闻报道里父亲的声音。

按了一圈发现没有后，他甚至直接按下了父亲的电话，只为听到阿尔法的声音。

幸好父亲的电话有屏蔽系统，要不然真是不堪想象。

同时，他对欲望的抵制力也在一次次发情期的考验下越来越强。

自己阿尔法气息的一些逸散不会像第一次那样影响他。

他回过头，冷静地直视父亲，黑色的眼睛平淡地向对方表示：这没用。

父亲的眼睛依旧平淡无波，但是那黑色明显浓了几许。

对方再次拿起边上的本子，用钢笔继续写字。

空气中的乌木气息更加浓郁，以和对方写字举动的平稳不同的凶狠向他袭来。

仿佛平日里威严的老狼不动声色地露出了利爪，紧接着猛地一跃，挥舞着爪子直奔他而来。

荒坂赖宣放缓呼吸，接下这一波信息素的攻击。

少狼看准时机，向一旁避开，清酒的辛辣气息向外扩散。

毫无压力的防御，他如此认为。

老狼落地瞬间突然转换方向，一爪子甩向少狼，自以为成功地避开的少狼没来得及躲闪，脸上被硬生生划出两道口子。

阿尔法的信息素在欧米伽信息素冒出的一瞬间包裹了上去，将清酒气息紧紧的裹住，乌木的沉郁向里面渗透着。

阿尔法的信息素犹如霉菌一样渗进他心间，对自己阿尔法的渴求在他的内心迅速扩散。

“你真是毫无长进，赖宣，和四年前一模一样。”父亲手中的钢笔圆滑地收尾，没有一丝一毫的晃动。

父亲合上笔记本，看向额头流汗的他，伸出手，示意他过来。

荒坂赖宣死死咬住牙关，双手握拳，指甲扎进手心，抠入血肉。

痛苦让他保留着几丝清醒，但是下体已经开始潮湿。

他沉重地呼吸，下定决心绝不妥协。

父亲眼神平静地看着他，将信息素侵略性的一面展露。

沉郁气息冲向退去辛辣，浮现清香的清酒气息，缠绕着这股气息，和欧米伽的信息素紧紧贴紧。

父亲紧贴着的沉香让他下身更加潮湿了。

然后父亲的信息素又在贴上的瞬间柔和下来，沉郁的气味抚摸着他，像柔软的羽毛碰触着他，勾出他内心细小的瘙痒。

搭在座椅上的左拳不由自主地向父亲方向滑去，他用右手紧紧抓住自己的左手，努力掩盖住自己的窘迫。

父亲只是向后靠去，坐在舒服的黑色的真皮座椅上好整以暇地看着他。

欧米伽发觉被阿尔法冷落，内心涌现出的不满情绪，荒坂赖宣忍不住瞪向他父亲。

他父亲靠着座椅，直接移开视线，整理起手中笔记本，然后一丝不苟地将笔记本板板正正地放在了盒子下方。

他死死盯着父亲，身为欧米伽被冷落的不满逐渐演化成怨恨，血流出指甲抠出的伤口，流到了黑色座椅上。

父亲仿佛嗅到了什么，看向他的手，顿了一下，然后视线回到他的眼睛。

父亲的眼睛审视着他，来自自己阿尔法的凝视让他的内心浮现出喜悦。

荒坂赖宣想要控制住这些欧米伽的情感，提醒自己自身的理想，矛盾的情感让他的眼睛神色几经变换。

信息素同样如此。

父亲饶有兴趣地望着他，从容不迫地坐在座椅上，仿佛眼前这位并不是他标记的欧米伽，而是什么街头发情的野狗。

愤怒涌上荒坂赖宣的心，他从座椅上用起残留的力气起身，扑向父亲。

父亲一把拿起旁边的武士刀，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一下子就将他直接顶在了他对面的座椅上。

黑色的刀鞘顶在他的胸膛之间，将他牢固在黑色座椅上，让他疼得咬牙切齿。

父亲的大拇指搭在刀锷上（注），小臂上的和服袖子落下，露出对方结实的肌肉线条。

他忍不住咽了下唾液。

“注意你的行为，赖宣。”

父亲握着刀柄的手加了力气，刀鞘将荒坂赖宣顶得像条狗似的大口喘气，脑袋忍不住后仰，露出漂亮的脖颈线条。

“如果你想要，那就乞求我。”父亲声音和当年一样低沉平稳，有着至高无上的权威。

荒坂赖宣咬上下唇，紧紧盯着父亲无波的双眼。

他父亲故意的，为的就是逼迫他屈服。

他重重地呼吸，身下的空虚感随着父亲的直视越来越强烈，液体也在加速地往外流，他裤子绝对已经湿了。

清酒的气息依旧有着丝丝凛冽，但甜香已经成为了主体。

荒坂三郎闻着空气中的气息，他儿子的信息素已经为他做出了选择。

他看着儿子满眼的不服，帮派生活着实改变了他儿子。

这种不满和不服是不会在以前的荒坂赖宣眼睛里出现的。

他儿子有点令他陌生，但也令他熟悉。

荒坂三郎观察着他儿子的脸庞，镜片后的眼睛线条依旧和当年一样美丽，暗色的镜片为双眼增加了一点高深莫测，但那点小伎俩也就用来骗外人有用。

脸颊上多了几处浅淡的疤痕，但大体上没有改变皮肤的细嫩。

不过脸部线条确实不一样了。

经历了七年帮派生活洗礼的荒坂赖宣，明显更硬朗了。

下半张脸的线条明显变得更利落，下巴处还有未彻底刮干净的一些细小的胡茬。

他起身走向他儿子，伸出手碰触儿子下巴上的胡茬，儿子冷不丁完后躲了一下，但最后还是缓缓靠向他的手。

他看向他儿子的眼睛，黑色的眼睛里有着愤怒，有着不满，有着自厌，还有渴望。

不过渴求被埋得很深，不像当年那么明显了，但这正激起他想要挖出那份渴求的欲望。

他轻抚着儿子下巴上有点硬的胡茬，看着他儿子的下巴利落线条。

他儿子不是当年的少年了，成为了一个男人。

他也不需要再像过去那样手下留情。

他收回手，儿子的眼眸里闪现出不舍的闪光，但紧接着又被不满压制住。

他继续施加信息素的压力，同时挪动手中的武士刀，让刀鞘顶部在他儿子的衬衫上滑动。

滑动的刀鞘让荒坂赖宣忍不住一缩，刀鞘从他的胸膛之间向左边滑去，滑上他的胸，滑到他的乳头，然后略施力按了上去。

有快感，有痛感，还有不满足，荒坂赖宣忍不住松开嘴低喘。

木香再次环绕上他，这一次温柔得犹如情人的爱抚。

欧米伽的本能完全被父亲这故作温柔的把戏迷惑了，迷人的酒香迫不及待得回应爱抚，温顺地靠向木香。

身为欧米伽的部分逼迫着他低下头颅，向欲望屈服。

他晃晃脑袋，用残留的理智分析着现状。

这特么是早晨，一会去了荒坂，绝对还会有发言 。

他必须解决发情期的问题。

他看向父亲平静的眼睛，那里面没有像上次那样翻涌着欲望浪花。

这一次说不定不会像上次那么收场。

荒坂赖宣抱着一丝侥幸，只是一次迫不得已的微小屈服。

没关系的。

不会影响什么的。

他看向父亲，不情不愿的语气，但还是加上了敬语。

“请你帮我度过发情期，父亲大人。”

武士刀被轻放在他的座椅旁。

荒坂赖宣摘下眼镜，主动脱下了黑色西装的外套，解开了衬衫领口处的扣子。

父亲的手则解开了他的皮带，脱下了他的裤子。

他的手伸向父亲的羽织，父亲缓缓摇头。

他困惑地看向阿尔法，对方平日冰封的嘴角微微上扬。

“我还记得你在企业战争时给我添的那些麻烦，赖宣。”

父亲的眼睛浮现出一抹令他胆寒的凶残。

对方像上次一样在酝酿什么。

父亲再次拿起旁边的武士刀，将他的腿往外拽，然后直接将武士刀觉的刀柄直接插进了他的后穴。

异物的进入让他浑身不适，刀柄上棉绳粗糙的触感更令他脸色苍白。

他的手拽住握着刀柄的手腕，想要制止身上人的举动。

但父亲只是将刀柄往里捅得更深，压根没有跟他流出适应的时间。

这是惩罚。

而他刚才被对方平静的外表迷惑，直接踏入了对方的陷阱，。

荒坂赖宣咬住咬关，另一只手也拽住父亲的手腕，两只手一起阻止父亲。

父亲的另一只手冷不丁按上他的额头，把他的头压在座椅上逼着他仰视浮空车的顶板。

父亲火热的鼻息落在他的脖颈上，细密的亲吻从他的下颚延绵到喉结，令他急促地喘息，手上的力气卸了下来。

父亲趁机继续深入刀柄，这一次的速度更加缓慢，让他深刻地意识到觉的刀柄是如何一寸寸打开他的身体。

棉绳的粗糙面摩擦着他柔嫩的内壁，令他喘息起来。

他还能清晰地感受到棉绳缠绕后露出的棱形凹槽，内壁忍不住凑向那凹槽。

和阴茎完全不同的感觉，粗糙面令他疼痛又瘙痒，而菱形凹槽则令他浮现出空虚之感。

内壁根本没有被填满，总是因为凹槽处而有空缺。

这根本就不够，父亲的舌头舔上他的喉结，他下意识地凑上去，想要讨好阿尔法。

他松开了一只握住父亲手腕的手，插入了父亲灰色的发间，轻柔地滑动着。

父亲的嘴唇向下移动，吮吸起他的锁骨，嘴唇的湿润触感可比下面的刀柄粗糙触感强太多。

他忍不住开口求饶，“求你了，别用..”

没等他说完，父亲猛地用力把刀柄痛得更深，粗糙的表面近乎狠戾地擦过他细嫩的后穴，让他开口痛呼，紧紧皱起眉毛，双腿也挣扎起来。

父亲的两腿向他的方向挪动过来，缩小两人的空间，控制着他的挣扎。

痛苦令他清醒。屈服的不甘，踩入陷阱的恼怒，折磨着他的发情期，所有这一切让荒坂赖宣失去最后一丝镇定。

他松开握着父亲手腕的手，像伸展爪子一样分开手指，伸进父亲的和服袖子。

指甲狠毒地从小臂往下挠去，速度极快，犹如野兽的爪子，一直挠到父亲的手背。

荒坂三郎低头看着荒坂赖宣在手背上留下的三道血口。

他拽起袖子，看着从小臂延伸到手背的长血痕。

脸色一点点发青。

他儿子竟然敢挠他。

他的三任妻子都不敢这么做。

这是绝对的僭越。

他看向荒坂赖宣的双眼，对上的瞬间里面是胆怯，但紧接着就被反叛的火花取而代之。

他儿子需要一次严厉的训诫。

他迅速转动刀柄，圆角矩形移动九十度角，蓦地拓开他儿子的后穴。

儿子瞬间脸颊苍白，他继续伸入刀柄，凶狠地用力，一下子顶到儿子的子宫口。

儿子大声痛呼，额头出现了汗水，脸颊痛苦不已，下面的阴茎也明显萎了下来。

另一只手则掐上儿子的乳头，逐渐捏紧，汗水从儿子的额头上向下流淌，落到对方的睫毛上。

对方看着他，那双和当年一样的眼睛恢复了过去的清澈，里面只剩下一样情感，哀求。

他松开捏着的手转而轻抚起儿子的胸部，低头舔过挺立的乳头，下面的刀柄也慢慢地退出了一点。

荒坂赖宣长叹，放松地靠在座椅上，酷刑终于结束了。

他主动将胸部靠向父亲，父亲的手捏上他的胸肉，令他舒缓地低吟。

身下的动作也更轻柔了，刀柄巧妙地碾压上他的敏感点，粗糙的表面带给他不一样的刺激。

他轻哼，双腿忍不住勾上对方的腿，手温顺地抱住父亲的脖颈。

父亲的舌头在他的乳头轻轻一卷，卷得他漏出呻吟。前面的阴茎也再次抬起头。

父亲抬起头，松开了握着武士刀的手，他忍不住用后穴夹紧开始滑落的武士刀。

刀柄上棉绳粗糙的触感令他大声呻吟。

父亲解开了和服上的腰带扔到一旁。

对方的双手握上他的手腕，一只手按着他的手握上武士刀觉，一只手则抓着他的手伸向自己的下半身。

刀柄的触感从手上传来，父亲温热的手掌盖在他的手背上，和当年剑道上的训练一样的触感。父亲的手贴着他的手一起推着插入他后穴的武士刀。

既像是自渎又像是媾和，这个想法令他阴茎直接冒出了前液。

紧接着另一只手的触觉也传来，父亲的手拽着他的手按上了自己的阴茎。

这是他第一次用手碰触父亲的阴茎，表面的青筋令他忍不住退缩。

被插入是一回事，但让他这个做儿子的给当父亲的手淫，这可是另一回事了。

他惊恐地看向父亲，对方的眼睛翻涌着欲望浪花，拽着他手腕的手直接缩紧。

荒坂赖宣第一次深刻地认识到，他从来就没看懂过父亲。

他父亲强硬地拽着他的手再次伸入裤子，进入内裤，抚上阴茎。

父亲的手按着他的手，逼着他握上对方的阴茎，然后上下撸动。

父亲的眼睛盯着他，里面的掌控欲令他忍不住向后缩去。

对方另一只手趁便将刀柄捅得更深，令他张口呻吟，潮水涌出。

另一只手用力按着他的手，手上阴茎已经有了前液，对方已经在胀大。

双手手背上的触觉，内壁里刀柄的粗糙，手上的阴茎，还有父亲眼睛里那占有欲的眼神。

这太多了。

快感一波又一波向荒坂赖宣涌去，让他不禁高声呻吟。

发情期搅得他脑袋完全乱了，刀柄无论伸得有多深也比不上阿尔法的阴茎，可是他的手却被对方死死制住。

荒坂赖宣水波潋滟的眼睛望向荒坂三郎，里面是完全的渴求，和当年一样的渴求。

他看着儿子的印着红印的胸部，被他玩弄得挺起的乳头，挺立的阴茎，从座椅上往下流去的潮水。

他可以适度地展现一些仁慈。

他松开儿子的双手，拽出武士刀，儿子伸向武士刀的手令他轻笑。

他揪住儿子衬衫的衣领，将他直接拽起，儿子的眼睛里闪过惊慌。

不确定性会给人带来恐惧，向来如此。

荒坂赖宣有些惊慌地看着父亲，父亲眼睛里的深沉让他觉得不妙。

父亲向后退去坐到了座椅上，他抬腿想要跨上去，父亲轻轻摇头，向下看了一眼。

他立刻明白了对方的意思。

发情期确实令他沉迷于情欲，但他不是当年那个初入情欲之海的青年了，他不会抛弃他的尊严。

荒坂赖宣的眼睛里再次闪现出叛逆的火光。

父亲云淡风轻地看着他，放出了信息素的浪潮，木香一浪又一浪地向他拍来。

父亲的眼睛看向他的下体，他很清楚自己的后穴又往外流水。

父亲的眼睛抬眸看向他，欲望的浪潮已经平缓。他父亲独有的能力，迅速平稳自己的情绪。

而他的渴求却因为对方的信息素越发浓重。

父亲镜片后一黑一银的眼睛像以往一样平静地看着他。

对方微微仰头。

明明站立的，此刻比对方高的是他，可对方的眼神却令他觉得自己不过是跪在地上的。

荒坂赖宣体会到，他赢了不了这场战争。

他终究还是跪在地上，张口含入了父亲的已经有些胀大的阴茎。

口中的麝香令他有些不适，味道浓烈，荒坂赖宣皱起了眉毛，舌头生涩地舔过它的表面。

他快要吐了，他非常不适应。

父亲的手抚摸着他的头发，乌木的信息素安抚着他。

但后来，阿尔法的信息素就涌了上来，乌木浓郁的气息在他的嘴间荡漾着，大大减缓了他的不适。

气息令他不禁深深吸了一口气，灼热的鼻息吐在了阴茎上。

父亲的手插入他的黑发，轻抚着他的脑袋。

阿尔法的信息素诱惑着他，驱使着他一寸寸舔过，后穴越来越潮湿。

他不可思议地发现，口中的浓郁的阿尔法气息在缓解他的发情期。

荒坂赖宣舔着父亲的阴茎，抬头看向对方，黑色的眼睛倒映着早晨的太阳光辉，金色的光点犹如黑色瞳孔里的珍珠。

父亲的手指插入他整齐的黑发短发，抓上他的黑发，然后将他一下子拽向自己，荒坂赖宣迫不得已只得将阴茎吞得更深。

一声呜咽从嘴角泄出，父亲松开他的头发，手指温柔地滑入他的头发，滑过他敏感的头皮。

来自阿尔法的安抚让荒坂赖宣内心雀跃起来，令迫不及待想要取悦他的阿尔法。

他收缩口腔肌肉，收紧内壁，紧紧含住，无师自通地用上了舌头，父亲的呼吸明显一紧，他做对了。

他更加卖力地收缩着口腔肌肉，让阴茎紧紧贴上他潮湿紧致的内壁，嘴唇一点点向上端移去，潮湿的嘴唇滑过上端，向顶端蔓延。

父亲的皮鞋踩上他的阴茎，他张口想要呻吟却被口中的东西堵住。

他只得泛着水光的眼睛看向父亲，皱起眉毛，用眼神表达着他的渴求。

父亲的手抚摸着他的头顶，就像孩童时他完成重要的学业时的表扬，犹如一个嘉奖。

嘴中的阴茎继续胀大，撑开了他的口腔，他下巴逐渐发酸，他父亲好像要到了。

荒坂赖宣忍不住头往后缩，一点点吐出父亲的阴茎，但是父亲的手用力收紧，凶狠地将他拉了回来，头皮的痛感令他呜咽起来。

口中的阴茎在继续胀大，父亲的手拽住他的头发，将阴茎捅得更深，一直捅到喉咙的位置。

阿尔法的浓烈气息盈满了他的口腔，从他嘴部向他的脑袋蔓延，铺天盖地的乌木气息让他的高潮要到了。

父亲的阴茎直接撑满了他，龟头深入到他的喉咙。

荒坂赖宣意识到，他父亲是要在他的嘴里成结。

他大惊失色地想往后退去，可是父亲的脚向下施力，皮鞋不轻不重地碾上他的阴茎，让他浑身一滞。

抓着他头发的手也柔和下来，温柔地抚摸着他的头发，另一只手则摩挲着他的脸颊。

乌木的沉郁气息环绕着他，深入骨髓，让他直接高潮，阴茎射出精液。

樱花的暗香涌现在空气中，清香迷人，鲜血的气息随之出现，令人恐惧的鲜红染上美丽的粉红。

父亲的阴茎在他的口中成结，完全撑开他的口腔和喉咙，一波又一波精液射入他的嘴里。

有的直接流入咽喉，但量太多了，把他本来没剩多少空间的嘴都填满了，透明的精液流下他的下巴，滴到黑色的大理石地面上。

成结的阴茎太大了，令他的下巴酸得不行，他祈求般看向父亲，希望父亲早日结束这一酷刑。

父亲看着他，眼睛里的幽深的黑色令他忍不住浑身一颤。

父亲的手轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，抚上他眼角发红的眼睛。另一只手则温柔地将他的凌乱的黑发向后拢去。

成结结束，他感受得到口中的阴茎再次回到正常大小，忍不住松了口气一样深呼吸。

他吐出口中的东西，嘴角被上面的液体沾上，泛着水光，脱离阴茎时还扯出了几根透明的丝线。

父亲抚着她的脸颊的手抓上了他的衬衫衣领，把他一把拽了起来，吻上他的嘴唇。

这是回归之后阿尔法给他的第一个吻，他激烈地回吻，回应阿尔法的爱抚。

对方的舌头舔过他嘴唇的每一寸，然后勾起他的舌头，精液的味道回荡在口中。

理智回笼，父亲的手摩挲着他的嘴唇，拿过香槟台上的水晶杯，含入白葡萄酒再次吻上他的嘴唇。

他张开嘴接过父亲的酒，和他一起品尝着葡萄酒的醇香。

父亲按下通风的按钮，车内的信息素味道迅速地消失。

之后对方打开旁边座椅上印着家徽的盒子，里面放着纸巾和衣服。

荒坂赖宣看着盒子里准备齐全的衣物，不愧是他父亲，果然一丝不苟，都提前准备好了。

他拿了一杯香槟一饮而尽，咽下心中涌上的不甘。

幕早就设计好了，道具和灯光也都布置好了，不过是在等他入场而已。

而他竟然真的就这么踏进了这幕早就设计好的戏，甚至还按照对方的设想进行着每一步。

阳台上的高层荒坂员工恭候着两人的来临。

荒坂三郎走在前面，步伐沉稳，表情一如既往地威严，手里拿着武士刀觉，但刀柄有些湿润。

荒坂赖宣走在后面，步伐有些虚浮，神情镇定，但里面有一丝疲倦，而且时不时就咳嗽起来。

“发布会延后。”荒坂三郎对秘书下达命令，看了眼又在咳嗽的荒坂赖宣。

来到办公室的荒坂赖宣一边看着公司数据，一边按摩着自己的脖子。

敲门声响起，进来的正是刚才见到的秘书，对方冲他鞠躬。

秘书把手上拿着的黑色托盘放在他的办公桌上，接着鞠躬离开。

荒坂赖宣看向托盘里的东西，热水和润喉片，水杯下还放着一个对着的纸条。

他内心涌上了把托盘推到地上的冲动，但是他的喉咙确实不舒服，明显发炎了。

他没必要跟自己的身体过不去。

他吞入润喉片，喝光了热水。

绽开水杯下的纸条，纸条上是他父亲苍劲有力的笔迹。

‘屈服这种行为，赖宣，有了第一次，就会有第二次。’

注：三者都在赛博朋克2020设定集里提到过，MILITECH(33w员工)，PETROCHEM(35w员工)，EBM(百万员工) 

注：浮空车在赛博朋克2020设定集里确实有，但不是2077里的样子，这里本人直接照搬了恶魔结局里那款荒坂家族浮空车

注：荒坂三郎有写日记的习惯

注：刀锷就是武士刀刀柄和刀身之间的那个盘状金属物

TBC


	5. 俯首称臣

_荒坂三郎用出总裁技能：一次到位_

作为东京最高的建筑的荒坂能够俯视整座城市，往远去能看到秀丽的富士山，黑色隆起上的白色犹如一片落下的积雪。

透明的玻璃窗外是东京的高楼天际线。下午的阳光照在摩天楼的玻璃上闪闪发光。

如果说窗外的摩天楼犹如棋盘上的黑白格，平铺排列，等待棋手落子，那么父亲所在的办公室就是棋手的视野。

办公室内部是和家族宅邸一样的木质结构，上方是棕色细条纹的木板墙。（注）

正中则是金棕色的荒坂标志，浅淡的灯光从天花板上的石纹装饰板上倾泻而下，落在盯着他的父亲身上。

父亲端坐在黑色的办公椅上，三层阶梯状白色大理石办公桌上时不时有金棕色的石纹划过。

放在黑釉瓷瓶里的绿松盆栽摆在桌上，为房间增添生机。

结构简单，注重线条的单纯性和色彩的淡泊性，颜色清丽恬淡。

典型的父亲个人风格，这座办公室犹如父亲的外延。

荒坂赖宣不动声色地向后退了一步，为父亲即将脱口的话语做出准备。

老不死不会让他舒服的。他觉得自己的咽喉又不舒服起来。

“我花了无数心血培养你，赖宣。”

“我为你请了全日本最好的老师，教你剑道，居合道，柔道，空手道，甚至射击。”

“我细心地培养你，将我在这些技能上的经验毫无隐藏地传授传授于你。”

“你不觉得，堕落到市井，成为那里的王，是你轻轻松松就能做到的事吗？”

“集合了一群乌合之众，击败了不少三教九流。你真觉得这是什么值得骄傲的事？”父亲眼睛不含感情地盯着他，里面没有褒贬。

正是这样的中立令他心头更加不适，因为事实确实如此。

心头的不甘燃烧着，是的，在顶级教育下培养出的他本来就应该是一流的。

但他经营帮派努力与骄不骄傲无关，这与称王称霸也毫无关系，只与理想有关。

“你永远不会理解的，父亲，你不过是一个追求权力的野心家罢了。”

“你怎么可能会明白。”火焰在荒坂赖宣的眼睛熊熊燃烧，那是他的理想和抱负。

“我聚集起他们是为了共同的理想和目标，而不是为了凌驾于他们之上，掌控他们，让他们俯首帖耳。”

“兄弟情义，同志友谊这种东西，父亲您恐怕从来就没体会过吧。”

“端坐于高高在上的皇位，你感受的到的恐怕只有那寒风吧？”他上前一步，推进战线。

“不止，赖宣，你看不见我眼所见。”父亲拿着钢笔，神色如常，语气平稳。

到头来犹如标记那一天的往事再现，父亲依旧金身不破。

“既然你提到理想和目标这件事了，那就讲讲你的努力吧，赖宣。”

“你的、派系。”父亲放下了钢笔，动作轻柔地没有一丝声音，安静的背景更衬托出对方不善的语气。

“没什么可谈的，我也是荒坂的继承人之一。”

“理所应当。”他直视着父亲，义正词严。

父亲仿佛被他的话逗笑了，圆形镜片后的眼睛闪过笑意。

“不，赖宣，这不是理所应当。”

“你以为我看不见巨轮上的裂缝吗？”

“那不是裂缝，那是补丁。”荒坂赖宣毫不迟疑地说着。

“我在用我的方式发展荒坂。”他理直气壮地反击。

父亲微眯双眼审视着他，仿佛在评估他的行为。“帮派生活的确改变了你。”

“但记住，荒坂是我的帝国，你的举动，我一清二楚。”父亲平稳的语气里有着刀光剑影。

“我作为继承人培育自己的派系难道还需要经过父亲大人您的同意吗？”他额外加重了“您”字。

父亲脱口而出，“是的，你需要。”

“哦，是吗？那请问我这个做儿子的，该具体怎么请求您的同意呢？”

“你知道怎么做。”父亲扫了眼电子屏幕，回过头看向他。

他看着那抹熟悉的黑色，心中了然。

还没等他回复父亲的话，走廊处玻璃门的开门声响起。

荒坂赖宣震惊地看着一步步走进房间的人，这是最先拥护他的高层管理人员之一。

对方的眼睛也闪过惊讶，但只有一瞬间，接着视线转移继续看向父亲。

他的余光里捕捉到了父亲的视线，他急忙收住眼睛里的震惊。

“开始汇报。”父亲端坐在黑皮座椅上，上身微微前倾，双手交叉搭在办公桌上。

“是，荒坂大人。”对方深深鞠躬，表情恭敬，那声荒坂大人十分热切。

“荒坂赖宣……”

他站在一旁，眼睁睁看着对方当着他的面将他的一举一动汇报给父亲。

对方完全地无视他，将他的举动一五一十地告诉了父亲，每一句对白，每一个细节对方都完整地道出。

他们有半年多的交情了，他刚回到荒坂时对方就迫不及待地联系上了他。

他当时确实心有疑虑，但这半年下来，对方一直忠心耿耿，时不时还帮助他熟悉荒坂企业现在的流程，而且有时还向他推荐其他也有共同理想的员工。

他昨天晚上甚至刚和对方吃过饭，酒过三巡时人家还满眼热泪向他倾诉多年来在荒坂的苦闷，目睹着一家又一家产业上下游的小企业在荒坂压榨下破产后的不忍和同情。

荒坂赖宣仔细看了眼对方的工作服，清晰地认出了工牌上的两重标识，采购部副部长，情报部内务处高级特工。

监察其他员工的特工，不愧是喜欢把权力抓在手心里的父亲，在监视属下方面也是个好手。

对方一本正经汇报的样子，眼睛里那副对荒坂的热忱让他忍不住笑起来。

也是，这帮家伙都是公司员工，怎么可能跟他当年勾肩搭背的街头小子们一样？怎么可能跟他那些赤胆忠心的帮派兄弟们一样？

他当时到底在想什么，竟然真心以为入了鼎鼎有名勾心斗角的荒坂，还能在里面青云直上的高层员工会有那么几个有良心的。

再说，这可是他那权力饥渴的父亲的企业，内部的监视系统绝对缜密得一根针都插不进去，那些有异心的员工怕不是早被彻底洗脑或者被清理干净了。

荒坂赖宣越笑声音越大，汇报的男人瞥了他一眼，提高了音量。

“可以了。”荒坂三郎对男人点头，扫了眼站在一旁的荒坂赖宣。

荒坂赖宣笑得弯起腰来，一波接一波低沉的笑声在他的办公室里回荡。

明明是笑，听起来却像哽咽。

荒坂三郎凝视着荒坂赖宣，看得见对方嘴角弧度下的苦涩，眼神里的自嘲。

荒坂三郎对男人打了个手势，男人恭敬地鞠躬离开房间，脚步依旧平稳。

脚步一步步远离，荒坂赖宣的笑声逐渐减小，他看向落地窗外面的东京城外的富士山。

那白雪皑皑的山头这么多年都没有变化，就像他自己，努力了这么多年都没有达成一丝一毫的进步。

富士山的山头依然是白雪，父亲也依旧是荒坂的帝王，荒坂依旧犹如战车，车轮滚滚向前。

这是一个警告。

荒坂赖宣明白，父亲在用他的方式提醒他：

在荒坂，没有任何事能逃出他的法眼。

只要他想，他可以轻易绞杀他的派系。

“选吧，赖宣。”荒坂三郎拿起钢笔，拿过一旁的笔记本，翻到夹着红色棉线的那一页。

“如果想要我网开一面，你知道该怎么做。”荒坂三郎打开钢笔，在下面开始写字。

乌木的沉郁开始向外弥散。

荒坂赖宣看向父亲，嘴角挽起，浮现一个微笑，暗色镜片后的那双眼镜严肃认真。

“不，我不知道。”

父亲拿笔的手停顿了一下，但紧接着就继续平稳地写了下去，钢笔的笔头在平缓地在空中滑动。

乌木的气息愈发浓郁，飘向他，环绕着他，用那迷人的沉香勾起他的清酒气息。

他摘下眼镜，把它放入在黑色西装外套的口袋，捂住自己的脸庞，幽幽长叹，又到了选择的时候。

上一次屈服的下场还历历在目，他真的要再次踏进父亲的圈套中吗？

再一次践踏自己的原则，摧残自己的尊严？

可是他有的选吗？

他不能放弃他的理想，他不能抛弃这条路的，他的那些被围剿的兄弟们还在下面等着他，还有那么多人生活在他父亲的剥削下，那么多企业栖息于荒坂的压迫下。

他怎么能一走了之？

父亲的写字声在耳边响起，钢笔笔尖在高档纸上滑动的沙沙声，十六岁分化后醒来时耳朵捕捉到的声音。

声音逐渐变小，最后一个大的点纸声后就是合上笔帽的声音，以及合上笔记本的声音。

办公椅下面的轮子在木质地面上滑动的声音响起。

他缓缓放下盖住脸的手，再次回到现实中。

父亲拿起笔记本径直从书桌旁经过，步伐利落地向他边上走来。

乌木的气息随着身影飘动，安抚着思绪消沉的欧米伽，令他不禁深吸一口自己阿尔法的气息。

心中的渴求促使他伸出手触碰父亲的羽织衣襟。

父亲一眼都没看他，脚步没有一丝停顿。

坚定的步伐促使布料就这么从他的手中擦过，从衣襟到手臂，对方与他擦肩而过。

他忍不住回过头伸手够向远离他的羽织，眼睁睁看着父亲的身影逐渐远离，越来越临近走廊。

对标记的阿尔法离开的不舍，内心那些隐秘的渴求，灵魂深处理想的呼喊。

这一切让他皱紧了眉头，但是如果这次屈服了，那就真的一切都回不去了。

荒坂赖宣弯曲五指，攥紧停在空中的手指，抬起头看向距离门口只有三步之遥的父亲，道出了他的决定。

“我请求您的同意。”他开口屈服，内心的痛楚一波又一波涌上。

父亲脚步停下来，转过身看向他，嘴角微微上扬，黑色的眼睛翻涌着欲望。

飘远的乌木气息奔涌着回到他周围，包裹着他，提醒着他他的屈服。

“那就证明你的忠心吧，赖宣。”父亲走向他，上下扫了眼他。

荒坂赖宣脱掉自己的黑色西装外套，扔在桌上，衣服掉在白色的大理石桌面上。

走上前的父亲伸出手，轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，他顿了片刻，但还是靠了上去。

父亲的拇指擦上他的嘴唇，按揉着他，他伸出舌头，舔上父亲写字的手指，钢笔墨水的气息还停留在对方的手上。

沉香在他身边环绕，一圈又一圈，像蛇用蛇身缠住猎物一般，而他就是被缠住的猎物，纵是拼命挣扎以求生机也难逃对方紧密的缠绕。

他解开蓝白条纹衬衫的扣子，父亲的手指离开他的嘴唇，按上他的下巴，抚摸过他上面细小的胡茬，紧接着按上他的喉结。

他拉开衬衫，干净利落地脱下去，展露自己的上身。

父亲的视线在他的胸膛上巡过，手紧随其后，有着剑茧的手指擦上他的每一处伤疤，按上唯一的弹孔处。

荒坂赖宣解开黑色的皮带，父亲推着他，将他推向父亲的办公椅前面，推倒在白色的办公桌上。

父亲挥臂扫开办公桌上的文件，接着一把拽下他的裤子，吻上他的嘴唇。

乌木的侵略性突然展现，像拍打岸边巨石的浪潮一样向他奔涌而来。

清酒的清香主动迎接对方，犹如站在岸旁虔诚的使徒敞开了衣襟，准备迎接神灵的洗礼。

父亲咬上他的下唇，刺穿他的表皮，手指用力按上他腹部的弹孔。

他抬起腿夹住父亲的腰，羽织的布料蹭得他倍感瘙痒，忍不住伸手环上父亲的脖颈，双腿在对方的腰间磨蹭。

鲜血的味道在口中逸散，父亲染着他唇部伤口的舌头抚过他口腔的每一寸，勾起他的舌头一起品尝着这股血腥。

他抱紧父亲的脖颈，主动靠紧父亲，阴茎触上父亲系在腰间的三条黑色带子。

父亲的手握住他的阴茎，撸动着他，粗糙的剑茧磨着他更为细嫩的阴茎表皮，逼得他倒吸一口气。

后穴已经开始潮湿，清酒的气息愈发甜腻，勾引着面前的阿尔法。

快感让荒坂赖宣仰头，看向墙板上方的荒坂家徽，父亲趁机吮上他的喉结，他抚上父亲灰色的头发，腿部将对方夹得更紧。

父亲的牙齿贴在他的皮肤上，令他紧张地往后缩了一下。

父亲的手抚上他的后颈，掐灭他的后路，将他按向对方。

父亲的手指摩挲着他后颈上的标记，快感仿佛从后颈上渗进了他的血管，在他的身体里的弥散。

下体迅速潮湿，他的发情期到了。

对方压根没给他沉浸快感的时间，牙齿直接刺入他的喉结，手上剧烈地撸动着他的阴茎。

粗糙的剑茧摩擦着他的皮肤，尖利的牙齿咬入他的血肉。

疼痛和快感交织着，父亲舔上他留下的伤口，湿润光滑的舌头卷过他的伤口，那细密的触感刺激他当场泄了出来，精液沾上父亲的和服。

父亲沾着他精液的手指再次伸向他的嘴唇，他张开嘴含上对方的手指，黑色的眼睛直视着对方。

荒坂三郎看着荒坂赖宣，儿子的舌头舔上他手指的每一寸，和第一次时一样的动作，但眼睛里可不是那一次的顺从。

那黑色的眼睛里是和上次一样的纯粹叛逆。

他必须加大力度。

他的手指夹住对方舌头，粗糙的剑茧凶狠地摩擦着对方细嫩的舌头，并将对方的舌头直接夹了出来。

儿子的眼睛闪过惊慌，唾液从口中掉落，滴在儿子的胸膛上，还有的则是流到他儿子的嘴唇，滑过下巴，往下滴落。

另一只手直接三指进入儿子的后穴，潮湿温热的触感让他直接弯曲三个手指，顶进儿子的后穴。

没法出声的儿子呜咽起来，放下了夹在他腰上的腿，突然踹向他。

他没管对方的踹击，伸直手指，抠入儿子的细嫩的肠壁软肉，儿子立刻瘫了下来。

保护内壁而分泌出的黏液缠上他的手指，儿子的眼睛闪现了水光，呼吸都急促了起来。

他抽出下面的手指，解开自己的裤子，一次冲撞到底，儿子的眼睛迅速睁大，难以置信地看向他。

他抽出夹着舌头的手指，掐上被他咬出鲜血的喉咙，手指故意按在那血淋淋的伤口上。

儿子倒吸一口气，眼睛里的愤怒火光直冲他而来，他凶狠地整根退整根入，把儿子上得直接撞到后面的两层阶梯。

后腰被硌到的痛楚令荒坂赖宣皱起了眉毛。

他趁机再次进入，收紧搭在他儿子喉咙处的手，窒息感让儿子的后穴收紧，紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，严丝合缝。

对方的眼睛也迷蒙起来，阴茎再次立起。

他咬上对方的胸部，另一手掐着另一个乳头，乳晕不再是青春期时的玫瑰色，色调更深了，不过触感依旧。

他啃咬着对方的乳晕，舌头舔过挺立的乳头，儿子被刺激得漏出了呻吟，两条腿主动蹭向他的腿部。

他松开了手，儿子大口地喘气，手拽上他的手臂，既像渴求又像挽留。

他脱掉了上身的羽织和着物，儿子抚着自己的喉结仍然在喘气。

他继续下半身的冲撞，进入的强烈感觉让儿子清明了几许。

对方怒视着他，手挠向他的胸膛，他及时往后躲了几寸，但是一个挠痕依旧留在他的胸膛上。

荒坂三郎看着胸膛上的挠痕，又看向上一次对方在手臂上留下的挠痕，脸色迅速暗下来。

荒坂赖宣看着他父亲的脸色，这是他第一次看到对方脸色这么黑。

父亲的眼睛看向他，深沉的黑色里是疾风骤雨，狂风向他怒吼，暴雨向他袭来，眼睛里的黑色令他感觉自己仿佛坠入了深渊之中。

他立刻往后缩了一寸，后穴的肌肉讨好般地收紧对方的阴茎，双手搭在办公桌上，往后一点点退缩。

“我对你还是太仁慈了，赖宣。”父亲看着他，平稳的语调里暗含着刀锋，令他内心畏缩了一下。

“每次看到你屈服的样子，我都告诉自己这是我的儿子，更进一步的摧残是没有必要的。”

“现在看来你比我想象的要坚韧。”

父亲扫了眼胸膛上的挠痕，抬眸看向他，眼神里是令他全身发凉的冷酷，犹如冬日里的冰锥，稳稳地射向他，尖头锋利得能直接戳穿他的骨头。

父亲抽出阴茎，抓住他的手臂，另一只手抓上他的侧腰，常年练习剑道的力量逼他转身。

他手掌支在办公桌上，用尽力气想要起身，却被父亲按在他的脖子上的手牢牢控制住。

他的额头撞上顶层白色大理石的边缘，脖子卡在中间那层的边缘，凸出的棱角正好撞上他的喉结，疼的他倒吸一口气。

还没等他反应过来，阴茎就长驱而入，凶狠的力度把他撞得额头贴着大理石边缘摩擦。

大理石的冰冷的触感刺激出他上半身直起鸡皮疙瘩，让他下意识地向往后退去，贴近父亲这个热源。

父亲的手用力掐住他的腰胯，犹如鹰爪扣住猎物一般掐着他的腰间。

每一次都顶得他撞上桌上阶梯的棱角，疼得他痛呼。

鲜血的气息在空气中窜动着，凶狠地冲击着清酒的气息，逼着对方露出自己的脆弱的腹部，贡献出樱花的清香之气。

父亲的阴茎犹如楔子一样嵌入了他的身体，每一下都有着硬生生劈开他的力度，他痛苦地喘息。

对方有时也会蹭上他的敏感点，但都只是滑过，像微风拂过，远远不足以抚平他的欲望褶皱。

欲求不满让他的眼角发红，内心身为欧米伽的部分呼喊着，渴望他张口恳求对方的眷顾。

他紧咬牙关，咽下渴求，上一次的下场还历历在目。

不行，他不会像上次一样求饶的。

父亲的手离开了他，打开抽屉的声音响起，金属滑过的声音响起。

大理石的桌面上闪过刀刃的寒光，他下意识地起身被父亲一手按住。

又一下的冲撞，这次阴茎稳稳地碾压上他的敏感点，突然被满足了一寸的欲望令他唇间漏出呻吟。

但紧接着就是刀尖刺入皮肤的痛苦，刀尖灵巧地转动，刻出痕迹，荒坂赖宣伏在桌上痛呼，得到的是身上的手更用力的压制。（注）

疼痛让他直接趴在桌子上，手掌按上桌面，努力转移自己的注意力。

父亲的手将他固定在大理石办公桌上，那里面是练了几十年剑道的功底。

他紧闭双眼想要让自己超脱，努力想要回忆帮派时期那些激昂的时刻。

但是父亲的木香与鲜血气息始终徘徊在他周围，抚过他的每一寸皮肤，提醒着他，现在他是在和谁在一起。

后腰上钻心的疼痛让他痛苦地皱起了脸，低头大口呼吸着。

听到收刀入鞘声音的那一刻，他直接疼得虚脱在办公桌上，气喘吁吁，额头上全是汗水。

阴茎退出他的身体，他松了口气，以为折磨暂时结束了。

后面传来倒液体的声音，空气中传来清酒的酒香，紧接着就是后腰伤口的剧痛。

他父亲直接把酒泼在了他的伤口上。

疼痛从刀伤开始，涌如血管，奔涌到全身各处，让荒坂赖宣痛得大口呼吸，口中发出动物濒死之时的呻吟。

但紧接着就是伤口上边上的湿热触觉，父亲舔上了他伤口周围的清酒，他清楚地感受着舌头如何绕过伤口，描摹着伤口的边缘。

伤口是他父亲的名字。

他父亲在他身上刻下了自己的名字，“三郎”。

他仿佛成了父亲的所属品，他攥紧双手，将攥成拳头的指节顶在大理石的表面上。

不甘像酸水一样在心中沸腾，父亲的信息素安抚着他，柔和下来的木香抚慰着他。

对方再次进入他的身体，但这一次进入更加地缓慢，让他清晰地感受着对方如何拓开他，彼此的表面紧紧贴合，然后与他完美地合二为一。

父亲的双手从侧腰开始，爱抚着他腹部的伤疤，来自自己阿尔法的爱抚令他不禁往后靠去，本能地低头露出自己的后颈。

父亲的鼻子靠近他，嗅闻了他，鼻尖蹭蹭上他的后颈，落在后颈的灼热鼻息令他不禁呻吟起来，与对方靠得更紧。

父亲却只是轻柔地吻上他的后颈，啃咬起他标记点附近的表皮，精妙地避开他的标记处。

父亲的双手则抚上他的胸部，揉搓着他的胸肉，有着肌肉的胸膛与他的后背紧紧相贴，年少时的幻想再次成真。

对方下身的冲撞每一次都碾磨上他的敏感点，逼着他高声呻吟，眼前逐渐朦胧起来，水光浮现。

父亲吸吮起他喉结的伤口，手指轻柔地摩挲着后腰的刀痕，手臂环上他的胸膛。

父亲赋予的快感像茧一样将他紧紧包裹其中，他忍不住沉溺在其中。

荒坂赖宣的眼睛浮现着水光，眼角微红，臀部迎合着父亲的冲撞，滚烫的渴求缠绕着他。

父亲像过去一样抚摸着他的黑发，他转过头看向对方翻腾着的黑色眼睛，里面是和当年一摸一样的渴求。

父亲掐上他的下巴，凝视着他，黑白异瞳的眼睛如同野兽的竖瞳，看向他的眼睛里是欲望。

他的心因为对方的眼神而颤抖，有着水光的红唇轻轻张开，像当年一样恭敬地道出了，

“父亲大人”。

那个年少时总是围着父亲转的他才用的称呼。

体内的阴茎因为这句话明显胀大，看向他的眼睛深了很多，父亲的手轻抚着他的黑色头发。

身下的冲撞愈发狠戾，每一下都把他的肠壁撑到最开，快感像潮水一般向他涌来。

乌木和清酒的气息纠缠着，血泊漫上落樱。

对方揪起他的头发，咬向他的后颈，犹如猎手下手解决掉入陷阱的猎物。

父亲的气息透过标记深入到他的体内，五脏六腑都是父亲乌木的迷人沉郁，他高亢呻吟着，父亲则亲吻着他的侧脸，细密的吻点在他的睫毛上，痒得他轻轻哼起来，父亲的轻笑声响在他耳旁，抚摸着他的手用力地揉着他的头发。

再一次凶猛的冲撞，对方直接抵达他的子宫口，直接顶了进去，他甜腻地呻吟着，拥抱着这等了四年才姗姗来迟的快感。

父亲从侧颈吻到锁骨，时不时吮吸起细嫩的颈部皮肤，荒坂赖宣温顺地仰头，露出自己脆弱的脖颈。

父亲犹如嘉奖他一般舔舐起他的喉结伤口，舌头的温热令他将臀部靠向对方。

父亲的手抚上他的脊椎，一路向下，到达他的臀部，按揉着他的臀部。

臀部第一次被按揉的触感令他将对方的阴茎夹得更紧，父亲趁机再次深入，擦过他的敏感点，顶到前所未有的深度。

父亲的手抚上他的肚子，按揉着他的小腹，仿佛要体会自己的阴茎会不会顶出凸起。

这份认知令他低头轻喘，父亲的手紧紧扣住他的腰间固定着他。

这双手继续向下，抚上他敏感的大腿内侧，有着剑茧的粗糙手指触摸着他细嫩的皮肤，轻柔地爱抚着那里。

犹如羽毛般的瘙痒触感令他甜腻地呻吟着，头发蹭向的脸颊，渴求对方更多的爱抚。

父亲的手掌直接盖在他的大腿内侧，手抚过他的大腿内侧，嘴唇贴上标记处，伸出舌头舔弄着标记。

体内的阴茎不断胀大，撑满了他，而父亲的爱抚又雪上加霜。

未经抚慰的阴茎直接射了出来，内壁也将对方包裹得更紧，父亲的呼吸急促了一瞬，但很快就恢复了平静。

一波又一波精液喷入他的子宫，两人内里贴得严丝合缝。

清酒的甜香被乌木的沉郁笼罩，樱花的清香被鲜血的腥气包围。

信息素的交缠警示着他，他被父亲紧紧掌控在手心中。

成结期结束，发情期也随之结束。

荒坂赖宣疲惫不堪地趴在父亲的办公桌上，头靠在桌面上，胳膊搭在白色的大理石上。

身后传来打开抽屉的声音，药香弥漫在空气中，后腰的伤口再次传来痛苦，他下意识地晃动身体摆脱带来痛苦的药物。

“别动。”父亲安慰着他，里面是他回到公司后第一次听到的温柔。

这一次伤口传来的痛苦减弱了。

他回过头，看见父亲拿着沾着药膏的棉签正在涂抹他的伤口，镜片后的眼睛非常认真，如同离开家前那个抚上他的手调整他挥剑姿势的父亲。

他想起了伤痕处的姓名，耳尖红了片刻，父亲抬眸看向他，异色瞳里面的深沉令他内心一颤。

他撇撇嘴角掩盖内心的触动。

父亲的眼睛里闪过笑意。

和当年一样，他在父亲面前从来没有秘密。

穿好裤子的荒坂赖宣系着衬衫的扣子。

后腰的刻印，喉咙的伤口，都已经上过药。药物融入后，原本的刺痛转变成了清凉。

已经穿完着物和裤子的父亲走向他，帮他抚平衬衫上的褶皱。

“赖宣，如果你不喜欢儿子这个身份，你可以选择另一个身份。”

父亲手抚平他的头发，将他的头发向后拢去，一黑一银的异色瞳专注地凝望着他。

“当我妻子吧，赖宣。”

注：照搬了2077恶魔结局里的荒坂三郎办公室，唯一的改动是办公桌有抽屉。

注：荒坂三郎当年樱花树下悟道时正在切腹，短刀刀尖划入了一两寸吧，是个用短刀有经验的人。

TBC


	6. 花前月下

涉及日式传统婚礼描写

荒坂赖宣站在衣帽间里，边上的仆人为他梳妆打扮。

他没有费心思去看自己身上被套上了什么白色和服，而是双眼紧盯窗外的庭院里的枯山水，复盘着回归后的和父亲的一切互动。

年少时他在同学面前信誓旦旦，他想追上那个人的脚步。

他也一度相信他追得上，毕竟父亲一直在指导他。

练习剑道和居合道时，父亲站在他身后调整他的姿势。

茶道时父亲跪坐在他对面，会细心提醒他可以进一步改进的动作细节。

书道时父亲则会握上他的手，纠正他行笔的方式。

更不用说，大学时和父亲在书房有过的交谈，父亲会向他传授自己一路走来的人生经验。

直到他出了家门，一路跌跌撞撞，以自以为可行的路径：帮派，国有化，派系和父亲的荒坂相搏斗，最后输得一塌糊涂时，他才恍然大悟，他与父亲的差距实际上大得不可思议。

双方实力间实际上横亘着广袤的平野。

所谓自以为的追得上，不过是因为当年的父亲为了培育他这个继承人而刻意放慢了脚步，甚至偶尔向年少的他挥手鼓励。

硬碰硬这条路在双方实力差距甚大的情况下根本行不通。

而且回来之后他还发现了一个关键问题。

父亲对他的了解要远胜过他对父亲的了解。

二十一岁那一年父亲只是向他展露了荒坂的真相和个人的野心，那时他只是看见了父亲的真面目，而非看透。

一路走来，他倒是能看得懂父亲为荒坂布局的策略，但他还是在很多地方看不懂父亲。

他看见了父亲的表象，触及到了父亲的真面目，但对父亲的阴暗面一无所知。

回归后父亲向他显露的面目都是令他陌生的，都是他从来没见过的父亲。

父亲曾撕开了自己面具的一角，只展露了一个缺口，可是缺口下面目的恐惧当年就足以令他恐惧得落荒而逃。

而现在的父亲在一点点撕开他的面具，边缘滑过脸颊，露出下面恐怖的面容，他必须做好最糟糕的准备。

他对自己的敌人一无所知。

这是一处巨大的战术纰漏。

他捏紧了自己的手，仆人正在给他披上白色外套也随之停顿了片刻，之后如常地将衣服套在他身上。

更要命的是，父亲显然把他看透了，每一步的落子，看似漫不经心，实际上背后都有着谋划。

帮派时期的标记令他一只脚踩入陷阱，当时他还以为自己逃得出来。

接下来就是回归后的惩罚，他为了父亲践踏自己的原则，一次又一次做出让步。

再到向他展示派系里的卧底，残忍地向他展示荒坂的坚不可摧。

情势对于他而言非常不妙，敌我间的信息不对称问题太严重了。

父亲统治下的荒坂还是艘防守坚固的钢铁巨轮，不针对弱点的硬碰硬肯定毫无意义。

他必须转换策略。他最起码得了解他的敌人。

而了解一个人最好的方法就是接近他，离他越近，那些曾经囿于距离不曾看到的细节就会越发浮现于迷雾之中。

腰部传来被紧紧勒住的强烈不适，心情不佳的荒坂赖宣张口想要责问，但看见兢兢业业做事的仆人还是闭上了嘴。

绝对是父亲强调的，要不然他们也不会系这么紧。

他低下头扫了眼自己身上的和服，白无垢，传统婚礼上新娘穿的礼服。

不愧是他那钟情于传统文化的父亲，就喜欢这些老掉牙的玩意儿。

仆人为他戴上白棉帽时他不禁翻了个白眼。白色的布料如同扇纸一样从左到右微微盖住他的脸颊。

除了他父亲也没有人会看他的脸，这本来就是私人婚礼。（注）

戴完棉帽子他就转身向着门口迈出一步，后面传来恭敬的呼唤声。

“大少爷请等等，还有配饰没有安上。”

他转过头看向仆人，仆人立刻倾身鞠躬表示歉意，小心翼翼地拿起放在旁边黑檀木桌面上的白色折扇和被白色棉线紧紧缠绕的长方形小包裹。

“那里面是什么？”

“是怀剑，大人。”

“怀剑？”

荒坂赖宣解开了上面的绳结，打开看了眼里面的怀剑，刀锋很钝，只是作为饰品使用。（注）

“换一把锋利的。”

“是，大人。”

适逢阳春四月，天空是澄澈的蓝色，朵朵白云飘荡其中。

岸边的八重红枝垂樱正在竞相绽放，满树烂漫，如云似霞。

樱花林垂下的树枝如同垂柳，只是粉色的娇花取代了低调的绿叶，随着清风飘荡，朵朵樱花飘荡在空中，时不时落在清澈的溪水上。

小溪流动的潺潺水声响起，时不时耳边还会传来鸟儿悦耳的啾啭声，树枝被吹动的窸窣声。

鼻间则传来嫩叶的清香，湿土的芬芳和溪水的气息。

气息之中还有若隐若现的清酒酒香。

穿着白无垢的荒坂赖宣走过拐角，转身向站在朱红色鸟居下的荒坂三郎走来。

樱花的花瓣随风摇曳，时不时在穿着白无垢的荒坂赖宣身前飘过。

荒坂三郎看着穿着白无垢一步步走来的荒坂赖宣。

和亡妻美智子一样的眼睛，在迎面阳光的照耀下，黑色的睫毛仿佛被染上了金边，黑色的眼眸里如有星辰点点，如同银河。

眼中的黑色并不深沉，更像幽深树林中的一汪池水，像春日里碧绿的山野中的小溪，清净而透明。

像过去一样，双眼主人的一切情感和想法被这双清澈的眼睛娓娓道来。

鼻子，嘴唇和下巴则更多地继承了他的部分，略显无情的薄唇，线条利落的下颚。

但是下半张脸的面目线条被那双柔和的眼睛软化，如同画卷上落下的几笔暖色中和冷色，让原本偏向硬朗的线条也由此更多了几分风情。

多年的帮派生活只是改变了他儿子的一些习惯，没有改变儿子的内在。

那双美丽的眼睛依旧如年少时一样清澈。

赖宣依旧是他熟悉的那个小儿子。

和服的纯白为男人填上了几抹少年的气息。

七年多奋斗留下的风霜被纯洁的白色削弱，白无垢衬托出儿子和当年一样的纯朴风情。

白色打掛上的鹤纹与花纹在阳光下屡屡发光，衣襟处则是暗纹的荒坂家徽。

系在怀剑包裹上棉绳绳结别在衣襟处，棉绳的流苏倾泻而下盖过衣襟，随着男人走来的步伐晃动。

走路的步伐不是前三任妻子的那种袅袅婷婷，风姿绰约，而是属于男人的英姿飒爽。

明明穿的是女子的白无垢，却硬生生走出了男子正式服饰纹付羽织袴的气场。

不愧是他的骨肉。

不愧是他教育出的儿子。

他特意取消了白无垢最里面的填充部分，只让儿子穿了三层，打褂，褂下和襦绊（注）。

身姿矫健的儿子也确实不需要填充，有着肌肉的身材能够撑起白无垢。

腰带束缚出男人的窄腰，但那不是女子的纤细，而是暗含肌肉力量的男人腰身。

宽肩，窄腰，宽胯，曲线并不如那前三任妻子那般突出，但却有着男人特有的飒爽风采。

走过宽阔的参道，经过一个又一个守护神像，便是神社。

他与儿子在神官面前奉上祝词后就是三献仪式。

和二十多年前一模一样的场景，只是身边人又换了一位。

荒坂赖宣接过神酒，先喝一口后将酒樽递给他，他看着儿子的眼睛，对方神情恍惚，游离在外。

接杯的手指触上对方，儿子的眼睛眨了一下，再次对焦看向他。

注意到他目光的一刻，儿子的眼睛往边上躲了一下，然后才再次与他直视。

他接过儿子的酒樽，在儿子喝过的位置饮下一口，抬眸递向对方，正好捕捉到对方耳尖浮现片刻的一点绯红。

他把酒杯还给儿子，指间再次触碰，眼睛对视彼此。儿子微微皱眉，脸上似有不爽，清酒的辛辣逸散在空气中。

他伸直手指，抚摩上儿子的指间，放出乌木的沉郁安抚眼前人。

儿子撇了下嘴，收起了脸上的不悦，接过杯子，一口饮尽剩下的酒。

第一杯象征天，代表夫妇对祖先的感激。

第二杯象征地，夫妇立下誓言在有生之年相互照顾。

第三杯象征人，为这对夫妇的生育能力祈祷。

九度交杯，象征着长久永远，白头偕老。

他们并列而站，荒坂三郎站在荒坂赖宣旁边宣读结婚誓言。

“现在，我们在神的面前，约定结为夫妻。”

“坚定地发誓，从此以后，我们同心以坚贞的爱和信赖彼此互助，同甘共苦，共筑一个美好、光明的家庭。”

父亲威严低沉的声音响彻在他的耳旁，徘徊在他的脑海里，勾起他的回忆。

过去父亲站在他身后出声辅导他剑道，声音响在他的头顶，有着剑茧的手握上他的手指。

落下的和服袖子下，一览无余的小臂肌肉线条。

父亲那乌木的沉香飘荡在空中，令他偶尔失神被父亲拍打手腕。

还有有时挥剑姿势正确得无可挑剔时父亲微微的颔首，那个时候他内心会雀跃不已。

他侧过头看向父亲，父亲凝视着他，他才想起自己作为妻子需要在誓词结尾接着丈夫道出自己的名字。

像当年一样，他又溜号了。

他转过头看向神官，正要开口，父亲的声音抢先一步，“夫：三郎。”

他开口接上，“妻：赖宣。”

父亲折好誓词，放回祠台，然后祭事人为他们献上玉串。

他从祭事人手中接过缠有白棉纸的小杨桐树的树枝。

看见树枝的一刻，荒坂赖宣想起了孩童时偷偷掰下树枝在偌大的庭院里到处找蛇的无忧无虑时光。

当时大哥笑着看他，提醒他父亲不会喜欢破坏园林这种行为的。

可是那时他没信，还是一意孤行地拿着树枝进门，结果正好被拿着武士刀觉要出门练居合道的父亲看见。

父亲扫了眼他手上的树枝，没说什么，只是用那种略有点指责的眼神看着他，只那一个眼神就让他内心懊悔不已，低头开口道歉。

当时他们还只是父子，少年时的爱慕还没有开始，和成年后的纠缠还相距很久。

他眨眨眼回到当下，跟着父亲一起为神灵献上玉串，将祈祷和祝福传递给众神。

最后一步是指轮交换，父亲打开戒指盒，里面有着染成红白两种颜色的稻米，象征着吉祥与喜庆。

父亲向来一丝不苟，会关注到任何细节。

他和父亲一起右手拿出戒指，然后互相将戒指戴入对方左手的无名指。

父亲的虎口和手指有比他更厚的剑茧，但却比他更轻松地将戒指套入了手指。

戴完戒指后父亲的手指轻抚他的无名指，指尖来回抚摸着戒指的边缘。

动作里的柔情让他不安地往回缩着手指。

父亲的手一把揪住他退缩的手指，攥住他戴着戒指的无名指。

他摄于父亲手指的力度，还是停止了挣扎，共同完成神前式婚礼的最后一步。

父亲牵着他的手走出神社，走回宅邸，走进卧室。

荒坂赖宣看着父亲的卧室，年少时他没少偷偷溜进父亲的卧室，寻找可以抚慰自己下体的物件。

他偷过父亲的棉绳，偷过父亲和服的腰带。

分化的那一天他还在父亲的床上自慰过，年少时他可真的是围着父亲转来转去。

父亲摘下他的白棉帽，抚摸着他的黑色头发。

他转过头看向父亲，解开打褂的扣子。

父亲手指弯曲，将戴着戒指的无名指冲向他的脸颊，金属冰冷的触感从额头来到脸庞。

既像爱抚，又像警告。

他摆开头避开父亲的手，径直走向父亲的床铺，脱下打褂，爬上父亲的床，转过头看向跟着他的父亲。

实际上，这是他第一次看见穿着纹付羽织袴的父亲（注）。

纯黑色羽织的前胸和手臂两侧都印着荒坂白色的三叉树家徽，里面的黑色着物上印着家族松纹的暗纹。

绣着波浪纹的羽织扣被白绳穿过，中间是白色绒毛球样的羽织纽。

袴是简单的黑白细条纹。

父亲的手上则拿着白色的折扇。

威严的父亲一直都非常适合黑色。深沉的黑色和热衷于权力的父亲搭配得向来天衣无缝。

对于很多人来说，权力是一件不得体的大衣，无论怎么穿都会不经意间显露滑稽的细节。

但在父亲身上，权力是剪裁得体的定制和服，紧密贴合，是父亲的外化和延伸。

他掌控权力，而不是权力掌控他。

黑色的纹付羽织袴和父亲灰色的头发相得益彰，一黑一银的异色瞳赋予了父亲独一无二的神秘魅力。

荒坂赖宣调侃自己，嫁了个这样优秀的丈夫，作为妻子的也没什么不满足的。

他稳稳压住内心的不甘，手伸向父亲白色绒球样的羽织扣。

他劝告自己，既然已经是夫妻，那就没什么需要顾虑的。

父亲的白色折扇拍向他的手，直接留下一道红痕。

手上的痛楚让他缩回手，另一只手揉着上面的红痕。

“礼仪，赖宣。”

荒坂赖宣翻了个白眼，他父亲又开始了，又要进行当年那套老掉牙的传统礼仪授课了，搞不好还要给他现场讲解为妻之道。

他愤愤不平地看向父亲，手寻找着自己腰带上的绳结，摸了半天也没有摸到。

荒坂三郎看着荒坂赖宣，对方的眼睛迸发着不服的火焰，结果半天没摸到腰带绳结后不得不熄灭愤怒的火焰，低头看向自己的腰间。

儿子愤愤不平想要夺回掌控权却在实践中磕跟头的样子让他觉得有点好笑。

他儿子不会解女人和服的腰带。

他稳稳走上前，手搭在儿子的手上，握着儿子的手共同解开腰带的绳结，绣着樱花的白色宽腰带被展开。

他牵着儿子的手一起拽下腰带，里面的褂下连带着贴身白襦绊的衣襟直接散开。

儿子有着清晰腹肌的腹部展露在他眼前，身材精壮，肌肉恰到好处。

微微隆起的胸部仍被遮挡在襦绊的白色布料之下。

白色的丝质面料下，深色的乳头若隐若现。

褂下内侧和打褂一样绣着白鹤的暗纹。

荒坂赖宣的身下仿佛有千只鹤飞上天空，纯白的翅膀在儿子的身后展开，直冲广阔无垠的天空而去。

白鹤已经不再像当年一样令他忆起亡妻了，白鹤扇动翅膀的力度倒是让他想起飞向云霄的赖宣。

儿子的手主动解开他的羽织扣，脱下他的羽织，他打开儿子白襦绊的衣襟，手抚摸儿子的胸膛。

儿子解开袴的角带和扣子，拽下他下身的衣物，披着白褂下和白襦绊的荒坂赖宣抬头看他，手主动握上他的阴茎。

他抬起儿子的下巴，亲吻着儿子的嘴唇，儿子急不可耐地张开嘴唇邀请他进入，他接受了邀约，与之共享口中的甜蜜。

儿子的手抚着他的阴茎，手指抚摸着他的表皮。

手指一样有着枪茧和剑茧，但剑茧没有他那么厚。

前身突然传来冰凉的触觉，他结束亲吻，看见儿子的手上拿着怀剑，上身羽织绳和着物被对方一下划开。

他儿子换了一把真怀剑。

他抬眸看向儿子的眼睛，儿子平静地直视他，反手握着短刀，刀尖指向他。

他儿子并没有全身紧绷，这只是他儿子发泄郁结的小举动罢了。

他左手握上儿子仍握着他阴茎的手，五指紧贴着对方的手指，手心盖着儿子的手背，按着对方的手撸动自己。

另一只手解开自己的黑色着物，展现几十年剑道练习训练出的肌肉线条。

同时放开自己的阿尔法信息素，让乌木的气息如海浪般一波又一波向对方奔涌而去，清酒放出辛辣，防守自己。

他扣住儿子的手指，让儿子的手贴紧表皮，仔细体会他是如何因对方而勃起，儿子的手指不情不愿地为他撸动着。

对方紧紧盯着他，冒出气愤的火焰，但是眼睛却随着他的动作时不时向下扫去，在看见他胸膛的时候明显一滞。

他在儿子那双眼睛里读出了欲望。

在信息素海浪冲上他儿子的前一刻他平稳地压住浪头，对方原本以为的冲击突然转换成了海水的微波。

荒坂赖宣明显因为突然温柔下来的信息素而失神了一瞬，对方准备好了应对怒涛，但没准备好面对轻柔的微波。

清酒的辛辣被对方柔和的木香抚慰着，被缓慢中和，清香之气被勾起，覆盖上了酒辛辣。

握着刀的手力气因为注意力分散而逐渐松开。

他松开阴茎，牵着儿子的手按向床单，另一只手握上儿子拿着刀的手腕。

披着黑色羽织和着物的他将儿子推倒在深棕色的床单上，白色的襦绊因为他的动作而展开，将儿子矫健的身躯展露得一览无遗。

儿子躺在绣着白鹤的白色襦绊和褂下上，黑色的头发下面是深棕色的松纹床单。

一向整齐的短发有几缕落了下来，落在光洁的额头上，挡在眼帘前，柔和了儿子的面容。

他左手再次握上儿子的手，拽着儿子的手指触碰儿子的嘴唇，将前液抹了上去。

原本已经有点湿润的嘴唇因为这一抹泛出迷人的水光。

儿子伸出红润的舌尖，舔过自己嘴唇上的前液，然后将沾染前液的手指连带着他的手指一起伸进自己唇间。

湿滑的舌头舔上他的手指，舔过他手指各处的茧子，黑色的眼睛望着他，里面是毅然决然，放手一搏的夺目照人光彩。

他的儿子会是一任令他心满意足的妻子。

他拽出两人的手指，身下直接冲进儿子未经润滑的内壁，牙齿狠戾地咬向对方的嘴唇。

儿子的双腿挣扎起来，摆开头，倒吸了一口气，疼痛让儿子的脸皱了起来。

他放出抚慰对方的沉香，古雅的的木香如微风般安抚着儿子。

他没有进一步地冲撞，只是一边舔吻着儿子嘴唇上的伤口，一边感受着对方的内壁如何顺从地为他敞开。

他左手扣着儿子的手指，双手交缠，将对方的手按向床单，另一只手揉搓着儿子的胸部。

揉上软肉的瞬间赖宣张开嘴唇呻吟起来，肠壁开始分泌，逐渐变得湿滑。

儿子的发情期要到了。

荒坂三郎按揉着儿子的乳头，最后舔了下儿子嘴上的伤口，就紧接着向下，吸吮起儿子的喉结。

舌尖触碰到上一次的伤疤时儿子主动地夹上他的腰间，双手伸进他被切开的着物，抱上他的后背。

他展露牙齿轻轻咬上儿子的喉结伤疤，儿子的头向后仰去，脖颈展露出一个漂亮的曲线，胸膛向他靠去。

他吻上儿子的伤疤，再次向下，吻上深色的乳晕，吮咬起儿子的乳头。

低喘声从头顶传来，对方的手指沿着他后背的肌肉线条来到了他的脖颈，插入他的头发。

越来越湿润的内壁提醒着他时机已到。他开始冲撞，用力地顶到深处，对方呻吟变得甜腻，缠在他腰间的腿迅速收紧。

黑色的羽织衣襟覆盖上白色的褂下和襦绊的衣襟，黑色和白色的布料在深棕色的丝质床单上彼此纠缠，就像布料的主人一样。

荒坂三郎张开口咬上儿子的乳晕，舌头舔着儿子的乳尖，清酒的甜香气息飘向他，味道的甜美让他加速身下的冲撞。

儿子的手指在他的灰色的头发里像鱼一样游动着，对方将胸部挺向他，像当年茶道表演的夜晚一样将自己奉献给他。

他伸手抚上儿子的一节节脊椎，阴茎直接碾压上儿子的敏感点。

儿子的手向下游动，怀抱着他的后颈，挺起胯部，迎向他的冲撞。

他松开口，挺立的乳头染着水光，润泽迷人，他拽下儿子抱着后颈的手臂，抓住他的手抚上儿子自己的乳头。

儿子的黑色眼睛直视着他，比当年更深沉的黑色眼睛翻腾着因他而起的欲望，一如当年。

儿子收紧内壁包裹着他的阴茎，温热又潮湿的触感从身下传来，鼻尖的喘息深沉下来。

他按上对方的另一个乳头，对方微张嘴唇，凝视着他甜腻地呻吟，牙齿咬上红润的下唇，然后道出他的名字，像第一次一样。

“三郎。”

不过这次不再是上次那种温顺又服从少年嗓音，而是由于快感浪潮而有些沙哑的男人嗓音。

他抚上儿子下巴上剃过的青色胡茬，身下的冲撞毫不留情，一下就让儿子的眼睛被快感逼得放大瞳孔。

他抚上儿子的后背，描摹着儿子七年帮派生涯留下的肌肉线条，然后将男人一把抱了起来，如同当年的茶道梦境。

但这次，荒坂赖宣没有像梦境中那样扑向他，而是调整夹在他腰间的大腿位置，借着他的力度起身吻向他的嘴唇。

儿子的牙齿如他一样残忍刺穿嘴唇，咬上他的嘴唇，他缩紧环在儿子后背的手，向上一个凶狠地冲撞，逼出儿子快意的呻吟。

变换的体位让他进得更深，清晰地感受着儿子的甬道如何一寸寸顺应他的形状，紧致地包围着他。

儿子的双腿扣住他的腰胯，脚跟贴上他的后腰，有了前液的阴茎蹭上他的腹部，双手环上他的脖颈，微张的嘴唇在他的眼前呻吟着。

他的手按上后腰上的名字，儿子瑟缩了一下，紧接着就和他贴得更紧。

他摩挲着那里的自己一笔一划刻下的名字，另一只手抚摸着儿子的脸庞，吻向对方。

荒坂赖宣的手覆上他的手，手指顺从地挤入他的指间，扣上他的手指。

儿子主动牵着他的手指触碰着自己湿漉漉的嘴唇，领着他沾着水光的指尖一路向下。

划过自己的脖颈，指间满是侧颈的细嫩，之后按上自己的锁骨，感受着凸出骨头的坚硬。

最后儿子握住他的手按揉上自己的胸肉。手背是儿子温热的手心，手心是儿子柔嫩的胸肉。

突然的主动背后必然有问题。

他猝然掐起儿子的胸肉，手指碾压着之间被玩弄得挺起的乳头，另一只手的指甲触上儿子后腰的刻印。

恐惧的阴云笼罩上了儿子的眼眸，后腰伤痕的边缘鼓起了鸡皮疙瘩，身体也微微向后撤去。

他蓦地抠入儿子的伤痕，指甲戳穿儿子的刻印，破开儿子的肌肤，指尖沾上了温热的鲜血。

儿子的内壁将他包裹得更紧，倒吸气的声音响起，苦涩浮现在清酒的气息中。

他看着儿子，恐惧取代欲望成为儿子眼睛里最鲜明的情绪。

他身下再次冲撞，沾上鲜血的手指描画着他刻在对方的名字，另一只手离开胸部，一把掐上儿子的下巴，逼着对方直视他。

荒坂赖宣紧蹙眉毛，那双和故人类似的眼睛望向他，眼角被伤口被挖开的痛苦染红，眼睛里残留着那被欲望挑起的水光。

对方紧抿双唇，神情里是百般的不甘，清酒里那被淹没的辛辣再次浮起。

他掐紧对方的下巴，直到掐出青色，掐到触及到骨头，另一只手的手指像爪子一样再次抠入伤口，指甲边缘直接没入儿子的肌肤。

乌木的沉香浓郁起来，犹如紧密的蛛网般缠上清酒的辛辣，将那股辛辣紧紧地一层层包裹起来，蛛丝不断地缩紧，挤压着那份辛辣。

儿子嘴唇颤抖，脖颈僵直，原本勃起的阴茎也萎了下来，痛苦的巨浪拍得对方神色恍惚。

激烈战斗的不甘姿态沉落下去，无可奈何的忧郁浮现在眸子里。

辛辣被压碎，甜香再次飘荡。

儿子吻上他的嘴唇，伸出舌头温顺地舔过他那被咬出的伤口，内壁讨好般地将他包得更紧，自己也向上挺起吞吐起他的阴茎。

这才是正确的主动姿态。

荒坂三郎将后腰处伤口流出的鲜血抹上了荒坂赖宣的腰间，一下又一下地勾画着名字的刻印，每一个划出一个字，儿子就颤抖一下。

等到两个字都被描摹完毕，儿子嘴唇凑向他的耳朵，再次将“三郎”二字吐出。

低哑的声音里是被勾起的厚密情欲，耳边的吐息灼热得犹如一个勾引。

他揪住儿子厚密的黑色头发，将对方拽回他的正面，吻上儿子的嘴唇。

身下的冲撞毫不留情，一下又一下捅进内壁，大举进攻对方。

儿子的腿紧紧缠上他的腰，迎合着他的冲撞，手臂抱住他的脖颈，激烈地回吻着他。

舌头在口腔里相遇，碰撞，对决。

对方还是在他的攻击下溃败，折服于他的淫威，甘心被他的舌头带着滑过口腔的每一寸。

染着鲜血的手指渐渐向上，儿子弓起背部，他顺理成章地抚摩着对方突出的一节节脊骨，将点点鲜血染上后背那有些白皙的皮肤。

又一下直奔敏感点而去的冲撞让对方的阴茎再次挺立，龟头磨蹭着他的腹部。

对方的手指在他的后背肌肉上滑动着，指头描画着他的肌肉线条。

荒坂三郎结束嘴唇的亲吻，睁开眼欣赏着被情欲浇灌得别有风情的荒坂赖宣。

儿子眼角泛出可爱的绯红，眼睛里是晶莹的水光，嘴唇被亲吻濡湿，红润可人。

下巴上的胡茬上也点上了不知何时沾上的透明液体，令他忍不住伸手擦上儿子的胡茬。

他继续挺动下身，猛攻对方的敏感处，一次又一次拓开儿子的内壁，高亢的呻吟从儿子的唇间传出，望向他的眼睛是全然的欲望。

乌木和清酒难舍难分，樱花的暗香和鲜血的腥气彼此渗透。

他弯曲戴着婚戒的左手，抚触着儿子美丽的眼眸，金属的冰冷触及眼角，儿子不适地躲了一下，但紧接着就乖巧地靠了上去。

再一次用力地冲撞，子宫口被撞开，胀大的阴茎擦过敏感处令儿子的高潮来临，阴茎泄出，射在他的腹部。

他放倒儿子，儿子再次倒在白色的褂下和襦绊之上，黑色的短发被白色衬托得厚密秀丽。

双眼里的浓黑犹如山谷里清澈的河水，在眼眶间静静流淌，欲望消退后，回归平静的儿子依旧美丽。

荒坂赖宣醒来看见天花板上印着的家族松纹时才想起性爱过后他就沉沉睡去。

他拉开身上的薄被，脱在床上的褂下和襦绊已经不见，后腰上的伤口的疼痛也已经消失不见。

他看向窗外，已经是日暮时分，晚霞飘荡在暗沉蓝色的天空上。

他起身，腰间的不适让他痛得直哆嗦，大腿根则酸疼不已，他迫不得已只得再次躺回床上。

他看向父亲卧室的布置，依然是那传统的日式风格，布置和十六岁分化后醒来时一模一样。

甚至身下床单的丝质布料和床上薄被的舒适程度都和当年相差无几。

他下意识地看向床头，武士刀觉不在那里。

他再次看向棕框木格天花板上的松纹，十六岁分化后第一眼捕捉到的东西。

人生有时候就是这么有趣。

昔日的幻想一个接一个实现，可是自己早已不再是当年那个自己。

注：白棉帽就是围在在新娘头上的一块白布，在婚礼上戴上棉帽子，和婚纱中的头纱一样，有着在仪式结束之前，除了丈夫之外别人不能看新娘的容貌的意思。

注：白无垢原本是武家女性出嫁时的礼服，所以最初佩戴刀剑是少不了的。在最初，怀剑就是一把防身用的短刀，步入近代后逐渐演变成了一个装饰品。

注：打褂就是最外面的外套，褂下就是打褂下面系着腰带那层，再往里就是襦绊，三者都是纯白，不过打掛上一般会有绣有各种吉祥纹样。

注：纹付羽织袴是日本男性的第一礼装，只在订婚仪式，婚礼和葬礼时穿戴。

TBC


End file.
